


两厢情愿

by HSFL



Category: Real Person Fiction, TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSFL/pseuds/HSFL
Relationships: 王俊凯/王源
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. 上

寒假回国前，王源和周女士吵了一架。  
她哭得很厉害，被爸爸哄着搂进卧室，还不忘把房门关得哐当响。  
抽泣声经过墙壁的降噪处理，仍有微弱地，断断续续地传进他耳朵里。  
他发愣地看着那门上的金色把手许久，直到被家里的大狗狠撞一下才回神。垂头，见那傻狗吐着舌头呼着浊气，委屈巴巴的模样，便转身下楼去给它拿狗粮。

狗饱了，撒着欢跑了，王源又闲下来了。手叉着腰，在关了灯的客厅漫无目的地乱转着圈。  
四周很安静，只有角落的暖气片发出工作的声音。  
沙发后面的圣诞树此时特别亮。落地窗透进来外面街区的光刚好反射在上面小礼物的金箔纸衣上。  
周女士是个浪漫的人，过什么节就会把家里装点出什么氛围。上周末拉着他逛了一下午宜家，总算买到了她最满意的一棵原木。她说：以后你结婚了，这些细节上的事，要比你老婆还要周到。男孩子就是用来宠女孩子的，川渝男孩子要做的更好。”  
王源当时听得皱眉，这话别扭，总觉自己随时会沦为一个工具人。  
可又在内心里隐秘地联想着一个人。  
他拥有得偷偷，快乐得也偷偷。  
他想，他如果像她所说这般严谨而虔诚地对待生活，爱一个人如晨雾拥抱远山，星火漂在长河，不问近处风疾，这样的静默偏安，他们俩的小日子该过得多好。  
隔天中午，他趁周女士在厨房忙弄，光着脚丫跑到了阁楼，给王俊凯打了个电话。  
他挑衅：“喂，王俊凯，以后换为夫宠你怎么样。”  
王俊凯脾气很坏，可这不是隔着个太平洋，想收拾也收拾不着他啊。  
然而，那头的人反应有点奇怪，听筒还能接收到一些窸窸窣窣的杂音。  
男人没像他预料中不解风情地嘴贱回怼：“你脑子瓦特了”，或者用过去屡占上风的流氓话调戏：“才分开几个月，屁股痒找操呢！”  
他只是安静地听着他的话，末了“咯咯咯咯”地跟小孩子一样傻笑。  
王源蓦地明白了什么，仰天翻了个白眼，严肃地命令道：“切到视频模式。”  
于是镜头里出现了张红彤彤的俊脸。  
王俊凯就穿了件单薄的花色衬衫坐在床沿。嘴角仍维持着上扬的弧度，单只手有些躁郁地扒扯着脖子上的领带，歪着头打量着王源，眼睛里的迷离忽浓忽淡。用发胶固定在脑后的狼奔头此时散掉了一部分，一绺浸湿微卷的刘海正好落在眼皮上。  
床上摊着他脱下的黑西装大衣，浴室里有浴缸蓄水的响动，刚才的杂音想必就是王俊凯不甚清醒地换衣服和打开水龙头发出的。  
王源冷冷地盯着他，不给他一点缓和的反馈。  
“今天又陪客户喝了多少酒！”  
王俊凯没答，只扶了扶额头，一副头疼样子。  
王源作劲上来了，又逼问道：“这么晚才回家！到底是去生意场了，还是和别的小姐姐鬼混呢。”  
这下王俊凯不沉默了，舔了舔醇香的嘴唇，闷闷咕哝了句：“没女的。你当老子能硬得起来呢。”  
王源听了这话，控制不住耳热。冷静下来，又在懊恼自己到底在做什么......

搞到王俊凯、还乱吃飞醋对他发脾气这件事放在高中时代的暗恋期简直是想都不敢想。  
不知道是王俊凯酒醒之后不记事，还是压根儿懒得与他计较，在国内的中午还给他发了条示好的微信：  
【现在到公司了。这段时间比较忙，作息不规律，让你担心了。以后我尽量改。不生气。】  
明明是句很温暖的话，却让王源在波士顿的凌晨辗转反侧，越反省越睡不着，捂着脸尖叫觉得自己好过分。屁股一扭滚到床头柜摸手机，六神无主之下决定找纽约的“闺蜜”魏小寻求安慰。  
“什么？你说你吼王俊凯了？莫名其妙妒忌他身边其他的B大女？”  
“呜呜。不是故意的......”  
魏小寻的兴奋远大于惊讶：“太好了，王小源，你出息了啊！本'白雪公主'活久见终于等到王子大人小宇宙爆发的一天！高中三年看着你在他面前装孙子可把我憋屈死了！撕掉吧！撕掉你那唯唯诺诺小媳妇人设，露出你绝世蛊王的本来面目吧！”  
王源被雷了一脸血，堵上添堵，甚至需要掐一下人中，干嘛要来找这货帮忙拿主意呀。  
还没等他那张嘴叭叭完，就想挂电话。  
魏小寻在那边喂了半天，泄气地嚷道：“好嘛！我好好说。”  
王源打算就随便那么一听。  
“害，就哥们儿这人脉，还不早帮你在B大安插了几个眼线！放心，你男朋友在学校名声很好，可谓万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。在四九城多少年没见过这么乖的高干子弟了。”  
“哦，我也不是真的在怀疑什么啊……可能就是多年追在他屁股后头跑的后遗症，再加上异国恋，没把人拴在身边，总觉得没安全感。”  
魏小寻不以为然：“你啊你，还敢管男人啊。我看你就是身在福中不知福，有多少人羡慕你有个从大学就开始赚大钱的男朋友啊。”  
王源抱着膝盖委屈巴巴：“我又不在乎这些。说得好像我有多财迷一样。你找我出去吃饭，每次还不都是我掏钱。”  
“你是不在乎，那还不是因为你家里有钱。”魏小寻泪眼汪汪，“我一个东北人从老家漂在B市老不容易了。”

这倒是真的，王源和王俊凯家世匹配，祖辈就是旧识。  
王源小时候身体不好，不胜北方干冷的天气，就随外婆一直住在渝城，长到初中的年纪才被父母接回B市。  
外婆家的老房子，在沙坪坝区一座灰压压的筒子楼里。每层长长的走廊密密麻麻挤了六七户，墙壁被屋子里做饭的油烟熏出很脏的颜色。两端通风的地方胡乱伸出很多树藤一样长的麻线，挂着每家的白棉被、大裤衩。空调机外挂，一到夏天制冷时就噼里啪啦滴水，把聚在一楼空地上打麻将的老汉淋得破口骂街。  
王源就是在这样乱糟糟的环境里生长的，但是由于外婆的溺爱，把他骨子里养出了种少爷的娇气。  
冬天有的时候会停电，王源晚上下了学，背着个小书包站在楼梯口，抱着胳膊哆哆嗦嗦跺脚。四周太黑了，往里面楼上看，一眼竟望不到头。  
外婆总跟他说，这片小流氓多，他听的时候没被唬住，这时候就有点吓到了。  
更糟糕的是一个发色长相、穿着打扮他都特别不喜欢的小青年靠着院子里的老树正阴恻恻地瞅着他，那双眼睛像荒原里的狼，在夜色里闪着不怀好意的绿光。  
这不是他第一次看见过这样的眼神。  
他们学校那个在午休时总把椅子拖出岗亭坐在上面打盹儿的秃头保安也这么看过他。  
王源某天做值日留到了最后，夕阳西沉，一个人推着车出校门，经过这个人时发现他因为怕热就将背心拉到了肥大的肚皮上，露出了茸厚的腹毛。  
当即心里就犯了阵恶心，觉得没素质，面上却不显，只提醒自己以后绕远去后门。  
谁知那保安嘴角流着涎，用一种说不出的怪异神色打量着他短裤下的小腿。  
“弟娃儿腿好白好细啊，还不长毛，叔叔摸起来应该好滑好嫩吧......”  
王源背上爬了层鸡皮疙瘩，那种想吐的感觉更加强烈，没接话，一刻也不敢停留，蹬上踏板往外飞骑，直到甩开几个街区再也看不到一点校门的影子，脚的速度慢了下来，也仍心有余悸。  
从那以后，王源下定决心不再剃腿毛。  
此时面对着同样流里流气的社会青年，他咽着口水，慌到极致，嗓子里差点儿懦弱地溢出哭腔。  
然而那人还是一点点朝他走来。  
距离越来越近。  
五米。  
三米。  
一米。  
他深呼吸了一口。然后。  
一声杀猪般的嚎叫响彻天际。  
“我艹，我艹，我艹了！你麻痹的属狗吧咬人！”  
那人甩着手弹开三步远，像在跳disco。王源被逗笑了，一开始的紧张烟消云散，又觉得自己做错事了，垂着头反倒局促。  
这一连串真是令人哭笑不得。  
小青年早料到这小孩会呼救，所以眼疾手快先捂住了他嘴，可兔子急了还咬人呢，王源抱着你死我活的狠劲两颗兔牙死嗑在了他手心。  
动静着实不小，惊到了楼上。  
外婆跟着其他好奇的围观群众一起打开窗探出了头，拿着手电筒朝底下一照。  
“小蒋你怎么了？诶，源源回来啦？”  
小蒋？  
王源定睛再看了一遍小年轻。  
敢情还是外婆的熟人？  
就这样，外婆一手牵着一个带他们走了十里路去了一家卖羊杂粉的小馆子。  
热气腾腾间，他和这姓蒋的大眼瞪小眼，谁都没有先动筷子的意思。  
姓蒋的还是忌惮着王源会不会又狂犬病发作，脸色青一块黄一块，难看极了。  
外婆抱着茶杯，呵出口白气，给王源介绍起来：“这是你爷爷学生的儿子，叫蒋昭玮，专门派来接你回B市的，你该叫声小蒋哥。”  
“小蒋哥。”王源乖乖地喊了声。  
“嗯。”蒋昭玮抬了抬眼皮，没好气地应。  
“刚才真对不起。”王源抿着嘴细声细气。  
嘴甜起来倒是蛮可爱。蒋昭玮忽然没那么恼了。  
近看下来，王公的孙子长得确实是好，都能和那个人不相上下了。蒋昭玮一边想着，一边埋头哼哧嗦粉。

回家的路上走过石门大桥，看着底下嘉陵江滟滟流水，船行其上，江枫渔火，旷日回声。王源有些恍惚，儿时何其短暂，和南方的冬日一样。  
“虽然您早话里话外给我打预防针了，可是我还是不想走。”他挽紧外婆的手，声音在撒娇。  
老人偏了头，笑时生动的皱纹，是时间迂回的笔触。感知到王源的不舍，她说：“B市可是咱国家的首都，比这里还要好，你会喜欢的。”  
末了又添了句：“别任性，你爹妈想你了。”  
我知道。  
可是我想说，世上再没有比渝州还要好的地方了。  
宴绸的雾，连城的桥，泼油煸辣的香，快意恩仇的好儿好女。  
重要的是有我的童年。  
重要的是有您。  
王源把这话藏在了湿润的眼睛里。  
蒋昭玮隔着一段不远不近的距离跟在后面，手心托着后脑勺，仰着脖子吹口哨，吃饱喝足惬意得很。  
余光瞥见前面矮了一截的小男生，周身的气压比饭桌上低了许多。他看不惯那圆脑袋泄气地耷拉着，盯准路上一块石头，脚尖一踢就滚到了王源的脚后跟。  
王源回过头，脸上还气呼呼的。  
“干嘛？”  
语气是真没刚刚那么软了。  
“小孩你上几年级。”蒋昭玮假装漫不经心地闲聊。  
“初二了。”  
“哦。”  
王源纳闷儿，这人拿石头绊自己就为了问这么句无聊的话？  
“小蒋哥你呢？”  
“我高一了。”  
王源嗤之以鼻：话里还有些优越感。大两岁了不起啊。上高中了不起啊。

去了B市之后，发现上高中这群人，是了不起。  
周女士与爸爸在机场接到王源的那刻，眼泪水刷刷刷就下来了。真是把“合家欢乐”四个字演绎得天衣无缝。  
王源一边忍受着爸爸搂着他，一把鼻涕一把泪往他肩头蹭，一边又要忍受周女士抱着他的脸一个接一个的大口红印子地亲。  
他越傲娇，脸鼓得越涨，周女士爱不释手地搓着他的颊肉：“呜呜，是妈妈记忆里的小肥脸蛋。”  
周末，王源被蒋昭玮带去爷爷家的路上还在喋喋不休吐槽。这男的嫌他聒噪，兀自戴上了耳机听歌。  
等到了门口，他怀疑这究竟是不是自己的家。  
毕竟自小在筒子楼长大的孩子，第一次见了城中区的大四合院，就像来到一个新世界。  
可惜身为翻译官的周女士陪着身为外交官的爸爸去了日内瓦参与联合国的一些事宜，也没法好好问问。  
这天是元旦，屋子里一圈人，看着挺热闹，爷爷见他在门口游移不进，便扬起了手对他挥了挥。  
王源心稍一安定，掂着脚尖轻飘飘地快速往里跑，生怕惹这些陌生面孔的注意。  
可爷爷旁边坐席上还是传出了一阵振聋发聩的笑声，如一口铜做的古钟被敲得铿铿响，响得脑子直嗡嗡。  
“竖良兄你笑什么？”爷爷偏头怪道。  
“我笑王公的孙子怎么秀气得跟个小丫头似的，要不是他出生时我来抱过他，还以为你瞒着我们这帮老伙计又偷偷多添了个宝贝孙女儿呢。”  
这是王源第一次见王俊凯的爷爷。与爷爷同样都是松姿柏态鹤发童颜的老人。不同的是，爷爷矍铄温雅，王竖良粗犷豪迈。这大概就是文官与武官的区别。  
王源被这句话弄了个大红脸，平日里伶牙俐齿的嘴，此时半天也憋不出一句反驳。他长这么大，无论是街坊邻居，还是学校里的老师同学，几乎都有把他认成女孩的。不过也难怪，他前额厚厚的头发盖住了一双英气的眉，就显得眼睛更大；脸相幼小下颌线柔和，日光之下肤色浮白，细长的身型立如楠竹。  
唯有在篮球场上，少年的意气风发才煜煜隐现，吸引着学校女生们在观众席姐姐妹妹坐成几排。  
可惜的是，她们大多呼喊他可爱，没喊他帅。  
这一直是王源的意难平，在别人眼里缺少点男人魅力，多少让他困惑自卑。  
此时被不认识的人陡然提醒，他低头看着脚尖，心里千回百转分辨着是调侃还是去取笑。  
爷爷听了以后一拍膝盖，吹胡子瞪眼：“我也说这么久没见这孩子，怎的就瘦成这般模样，真怕风一吹就给吹跑咯。哪像你们部队大院里那帮泼猴小子，一个个皮糙肉厚，身强体壮。”  
王竖良又哈哈大笑：“那当然了，他们是军人的种，身上流的是我们这些兵痞子的血啊。”  
爷爷想起了什么，又问：“小凯今儿怎么没随你来做客，长大了不给我这老头子面子了？”  
王竖良连连摆手：“害，何止不给你面子，现在翅膀硬了，连我都不放在眼里了。鬼知道去哪里瞎混了，他妈给他打了七八个电话也不接。”  
摸了把下巴，又笑嘻嘻对上王源的眼睛：“哪里像源源这样安静懂事，有耐心陪两个老东西。”  
王源腼腆，笑而不语。转头张望了两下，才发现角落里的蒋昭玮。正奇怪这人这会儿全然收敛了身上的社青气，正襟危坐格外乖巧。  
谁知蒋昭玮听了两个大人的话，又按耐不住站起来：“爷爷，您误会了，阿凯哪有您说的这般浑，他私下在我们哥几个面前常常说以后孝敬您老人家呢。”  
王竖良没好气地啐他：“去，你这臭小子就知道偏帮他，狐朋狗友沆瀣一气。既然你跟他好得穿一条裤子，那怎么我问你他去哪里了，你还支支吾吾装傻充愣？”  
蒋昭玮一脸无奈地哀叫：“爷爷，我是真不知道啊……您可太为难我了。”  
“滚滚滚。老子懒得跟你车轱辘话。没事儿就回切帮我向你爷爷带句好。”王竖良拿起茶杯喝了口水。  
蒋昭玮喜笑颜开如获大赦，脚底抹油开溜了。  
王源在爷爷家住了几天。这几天遇到形形色色来拜访走动的人，都是来托爷爷办事的。  
认识到爷爷是个本领大的人，可成天听打官腔也累。  
无聊到发霉，他就想找蒋昭玮玩。  
蒋昭玮接电话时，有点儿不耐烦，可能是不擅长应付小孩子，又听王源哀求好久，这才犹豫着答应。  
报了个地址，王源打车去了。  
富人区在香山公园附近的小坡上。到那小区门口，王源又被吓了一跳。  
连栋的别墅群隐于高大清泠的水杉林尽头，树影层层叠叠包裹，里面的景象如美人犹抱琵琶半遮面，远看尖顶上有霞光与鸽群漂流停驻。  
蒋昭玮来给他开门的时候，嘴上叼了根儿冰棒棍子，眼神虚浮，懒洋洋的。  
等人让开身子，王源伸着头好奇地往屋里环顾一圈。第一层的面积就很大了，内设装修是浓厚的工业风，想必设计的人是个严谨细致甚至于刻板的人。但是男生应该都挺喜欢，因为看着很酷。  
“我现在在二楼有点事忙，所以你先自个儿在大厅玩会儿吧。这儿有游戏机，iPad，漫画，还可以看电视，或者听会儿音乐，音响在抽屉里。总之你爱干嘛就干嘛，别来烦我们就好。”蒋昭玮抓了把乱糟糟的头发，边说边往楼梯上走。  
我们？  
王源心里犯嘀咕，还有其他人吗。  
算了，反正也与他无关。  
他凑近了书柜，很快就被那一整面墙的漫画书吸引住了。全部都是《海贼王》，整饬地陈列排开，露出的封面被擦得一尘不染。柜子顶放满了其他的周边产品，比如路飞的手办，橡胶果实的饰品等等。  
这蒋昭玮，是有多喜欢这部作品。王源摇摇头，决定还是拿iPad看看电子书。  
看了将近两个小时海明威《流动的盛宴》，抬起头放松一下眼睛，动了动腿，发现腿坐麻了。  
小腹憋胀，他决定还是先解决生理需要。  
在一楼乱窜了一会儿也没找见厕所，只好蹑手蹑脚地往二楼跑。  
上到二楼看着每一间都是一模一样的门，也没个标号，教人丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
想着喊一声蒋昭玮，又记起他话里的警告。  
正不知怎么办，左边一间蓦地传出来一些声音。  
有声音就代表他们人在里面吧。  
王源欣喜地敲了敲门，没人应，但声音也没断。  
不管了，再拖延就要尿裤子了。  
他小心翼翼地转动把手，推开门，朝里面喊了句：“有人吗？”  
还是没人回应。  
这回稍微清楚了点，那声音是从里间发出的。  
于是他又心虚不已地往里走。  
结果，刚好有个人往外出来。  
他头咚地一声撞到了一堵墙，疼，太疼了，可幸好没有头疼欲裂。那冲力差点儿让他咬到舌头，眼泪水瞬时涌到眼眶里。  
鼻尖闻到了一阵洗浴过后的海洋香水味。再定睛一看，是堵“肉墙”。  
他抬头看着来人，这人也低头睥睨着他。  
身高差的直观反映。  
他额头上有水。  
那人身上的。  
王源表面淡定地抹了抹，实则又不自觉往人身上瞟。这人没穿上衣，下面的裤子没系腰带，松松地垮在臀上露出了CK内裤的logo。白色的澡巾围在脖子上，十六、七岁的少年裸露着肌肉精实的腰腹，水渍附着其上，被灯光一照，几乎煜煜发光。配着凌厉又疏离的眼神，无与伦比的性张力几乎要将人倾覆。

这是，王源第一次见王俊凯的场景。后续的着迷暗恋，被他自己归纳为：见色起意。  
渝城的美人很多，可王源长这么大见识到的，都不及这位。五官不带一丝女气的美，是纯粹的俊美。  
王俊凯可能觉得他愣愣的眼神很好玩，皱紧的眉头松开后，嘴角竟有了丝轻佻的笑意。  
“你闯进我房间做什么？”  
“我、我、尿急，想上厕所。”王源坑坑巴巴地应。  
“哦，那你用吧。”王俊凯也没再为难他，指了指身后的浴室。  
王源对着便池解开裤头才发现了尴尬之处。  
少年的浴室因为是连带在私人卧室里的，所以只采用了薄薄的一层磨砂门间隔，里面什么声音，外面听得一清二楚。  
在陌生人跟前做私密的事，是对他少爷衿性的拷问。  
所以他一边淅淅沥沥地“放水”，一边面红耳赤。  
洗好手出来以后，规规矩矩地站得离这人有几米远，然而调侃的话还是慢慢流入耳朵。  
“肾不错。”  
那人穿好纯黑棉服，正往领口系着JoE的羊绒围巾，这样说着。  
“你！”王源瞪圆了眼。  
他忘了礼貌，夺门而出。  
但他知道那人玩味的目光还在他背后逡巡。

“对你的愉快心情构成障碍的总是人，除非是极少数像春天那样美好的人。”  
王源想起这段刚在书里看到的话。  
所以分不清，此时是生气多一点，还是烦恼多一点。  
这边的动静还是不小，引得对面的人把门拉开。穿着睡衣的蒋昭玮倚在门框，身后还挨着另外两个男生，都是鹤立鸡群的仪表身高，反正就该是和王俊凯玩的一类。  
只不过他们眼下都有些青黑，腮帮子却是潮红，状态有些异常。  
“你怎么上来了！不是让你好生在底下待着吗！”蒋昭玮一见快要跑下楼的王源，横眉冷对，声音高了八度。  
又看了眼王俊凯的脸色，接着训道：“还敢打扰阿凯？”  
王俊凯老神在在，没搭这茬，反问：“完事了？”  
蒋昭玮收了声，吱唔道：“嗯……”  
王俊凯向王源那边扬了扬头，又问：“这是哪家的小孩啊，你拐来的宠物？”  
“我哪敢拐他，第一次见面差点儿把我手咬瘸了。”蒋昭玮恶狠狠地说，“这是王公家的孙子。”  
“哦，就是他啊。”王俊凯几不可察挑了挑眉。  
后面那几个男生又把话题转到了王俊凯身上。  
“喂，凯子，你消失了这么几天到底去哪了呀。是不是真如学校传闻里那样，你把高三的徐灿灿搞大了肚子，带人去打胎了？”  
“可以啊，凯子，看不出你还喜欢玩年上？”  
“哎，可惜哦，徐灿灿那么一漂亮妞儿遇人不淑。”  
本来身贴墙壁如芒在背的王源，偶然听到这么大瓜都惊了，瞬间抬起头看话题中心那人。  
谁知王俊凯脸上也没多大波动，说了句：“搁哪儿听的？”少年的京腔懒洋洋的，隐约还能听出点笑意。王源这南方人觉得怪好听的。  
可神奇的是，一众人立刻收起了嬉笑的嘴脸，再没人敢多说一句造次。  
“走吧，我正好有事要出门，天也不早了，送你回家。”王俊凯对着王源说。  
王源嘴皮嚅动了一下：“啊、啊，好。”

于是，在往坡下车站的积雪的长路上，两个人一前一后地走着。  
沿路还有余留的圣诞气息，一棵棵亮着小彩灯的梧桐树，温馨而眷暧。  
王源望着前面那颀长挺拔的少年，双手插着衣兜，风把他脑旋儿处的一根头发吹得高高竖起。可还是长腿大迈，迎着风雪，浑身烂漫少年气。  
反观自己，灰溜溜地吸着鼻涕，时不时被刮得瑟瑟发抖。王源真是对北方的冷没有概念，还沿袭着在南方一件大衣一条破洞裤满街上晃的习惯。  
红绿灯下，王俊凯站定。  
“怕冷就过来。”  
少年没回头，但空旷的街区就他们俩人，王源确定是在和他说话。  
屁颠屁颠就跟上去了。  
王俊凯也没废话，拉了他的手。小孩的手凉得他皱眉，手指插入他的指缝，抓紧塞进了他的棉服口袋。  
里面热得像有一盏暖炉。  
王源没和谁这样亲昵过，外婆也没有，此时有些尴尬，只能没话找话。  
“原来，刚才是在你家啊……”  
“不然呢？”  
“没什么，”王源低了低头，“我还以为是小蒋哥的家。”  
......少年沉默片刻。  
“你就是王爷爷家那个寄养在南方的王源？”口袋里，王俊凯捏着他的手劲稍大了点。  
“嗯。”  
“哦，我叫王俊凯。”  
王俊凯。王源舌尖绕了几圈，默念好几遍，可说出口的只有礼貌的客套：“哦，你好。”  
“你好？你叫蒋昭玮'小蒋哥'，怎么不这么叫我。”王俊凯好像不甚满意。  
“哦，俊凯......哥。”王源连忙补上。  
“就叫俊凯哥哥吧。”  
男性世界里，年长了几岁，多吃几年盐，少年确实可以随意拿捏小孩。  
王源没再答话。咳嗽了两声。  
刚好变了绿灯，又往前走。  
路过一家星巴克，王俊凯让他在门外等一等。  
进去了十分钟，出来时，手上拿了两杯热饮。王俊凯将抹茶拿铁递给王源，自己则留着杯没加糖的美式。  
“喝点暖暖胃。”  
“谢谢。”王源接过，对少年细心的印象再次加深。  
“刚才，小蒋哥他们，在房间里做什么啊？”  
抿了一口甜甜的抹茶，王源想到了，就好奇问。  
“你真想知道？”  
王俊凯眯了眯眼，眸光流转，透着丝狡猾。  
王源呆呆点头。  
王俊凯便俯身凑近他耳朵，呼吸很热，腔调暧昧又有点下流：“看黄片。”  
王源差点儿把嘴里的茶喷出来。  
原来，蒋昭玮那上了高中的得意感是从这里来的。高中生就是比初中生路子野。  
王源也不知当时自己是哪里来的大胆，脑袋一热就问了王俊凯一句：“那你怎么不和他们一起看？”  
好在王俊凯不介意，面不改色道：“我哪有他们持久。撸射了，就先去洗澡了。”  
后来王源知道了这人满嘴跑火车。

打过车，王俊凯把他一路送回了家。  
到爷爷家门口时，正好碰到他身边那位警卫李欢。  
李欢见他们一起回的就笑了：“老爷子还没给你们两个小辈引见呢，你们私下里就已经混熟了。”  
王俊凯嘴里正嚼着口香糖，说是喝了咖啡得除味儿，张狂地吹大一个泡泡，破了，又嚼进嘴里，含混道：“也没，今儿是第一次见。”  
院墙的梨树下，王俊凯对王源挥了挥手：“走了。”  
许是少年笑得潇洒，月光当头照，王源竟第一次产生了不舍的情绪。  
“再见，王俊凯。”  
“叫我什么？”那笑意更甚，又一点凉薄。  
“俊凯哥哥。”  
还不依不饶了。

再见王俊凯，是过年的时候。  
王竖良邀了他们一大家子去家里吃饺子。  
饺子是从下午就开始包。  
蒋昭玮这货居然也在，卫衣外围了条滑稽的花围裙，脸上飞的满是面粉，灰扑扑的。  
而王俊凯穿了件水蓝色的针织毛衣，更衬唇红齿白。盘腿坐在地上，对着显示器打游戏。  
一进门就听见蒋昭玮在叫苦：“王俊凯，这饺子是你爷爷喊你包的，你倒好，就知道打游戏，还好意思指使老子给你做牛做马。”  
王俊凯头都不偏一下：“你丫儿哪那么多屁话，敢情这饺子你不吃啊？要吃你就得包。还有，严谨一点，牛跟马可不会包饺子。文盲。”  
“我、cao”最后一个音没骂出来，周女士就在门上重敲了一下，提醒熊孩子别大过年的口吐芬芳。  
王竖良本来在书房里练书法，听见门庭的喧声，高兴地从书房里出来将客人迎进门，而蒋昭玮瞅见他老人家的拐杖，嘴就闭得死死的，一秒变乖巧。  
这次王源晓得了，蒋昭玮是真的怕王俊凯爷爷。  
王俊凯爷爷据说是B军区老大的官，发号施令惯了，一般人不敢随意亲近他。可在王源的印象里，他一直都是位慈祥可爱的老人。因为他是真的太宠王俊凯了。  
这会儿看宝贝孙子不干活在玩游戏，还叮嘱了句：“小凯注意眼睛。”  
蒋昭玮敢怒不敢言，见厨房边人都走光了，只剩个看戏的王源，就像抓住了根救命稻草。  
“喂，小孩，别光看，来帮我擀下皮。”  
王源可不敢忤逆他，乖乖过去了。  
王俊凯听到对话，直接撤了手里的柄，手一撑地板跳了起来，风风火火也追了过来。  
蹭一下就站到了两人跟前。  
蒋昭玮再次抬起头看面前是他，像看到鬼一样，猛然吓一跳。这厮长得也没凶神恶煞，但不知为什么，此时就能从他身上嗅到那种煞气。  
“你咋就舍得起来了？刚才叫你半天，屁股都不舍得挪一下。”  
王俊凯很拽地说了句：“你管我。”  
王源其实根本不会包饺子，南方人吃饺子的时候本来就不多，外婆还精明能干，厨房里的事，压根儿用不着他操心。  
慢吞吞将皮擀得大小不一，厚厚薄薄，捏的形状又千奇百怪，蒋昭玮看他一点儿忙都没帮上反而添乱，简直气得要七窍生烟。  
他刚想张口，立刻收到了来自旁边王俊凯的眼神警告。王俊凯一旦不温和起来，已经有了王竖良当年战场上的霸气影子。  
蒋昭玮噤了声，从头揉起面。  
王源专注地做着手头的事，完全没有觉察。可是呢，他每包一个放在案上，就有王俊凯的二度加工。加之王俊凯雷厉风行，很快他就只有撒手欣赏的份儿。他清闲得像一家里的男主人，王俊凯是那个老妈子贤内助。  
他边托着腮，边想，想着想着竟还笑出来了。  
回过神，发现蒋昭玮像看神经病样的惊异表情。  
而王俊凯眼神闪躲了一下，将手指上的粉末，点在了他的鼻头。王源后来有问王俊凯为什么捉弄他。王俊凯说，本来觉得他笑起来真是傻死了，可是明眸皓齿，又该死的生动漂亮，他不知道该怎么掩饰深呼吸都无法减弱的错落心悸，只能恨恨地欺负他一下。

晚上在饭桌上，王俊凯收敛了在同龄人里面的威风，做回了在学校里谨言慎行的优等生。  
王家的饭桌上一向爱谈国事，家事，大到中央下任的选举，小到晚辈们的工作、恋爱。唯独除夕夜，老爷子吩咐不许聊。一是，这天会请他最好的朋友，王源的爷爷，所以不便聊；二是，每个人生活在这样的家庭压力已经够大了，该找天喘喘气。  
王俊凯埋头狂吃了几十个白菜猪肉馅儿的，余光瞟见王源小口小口抿着碗里萝卜羊肉汤。灯下一点美人尖，睫毛柔长，投下细碎的影子。  
心旷神怡，以致于旁边的二伯母开口讲话时，还有种恐被人识破的心虚。  
“诶，小凯，这回期末考试感觉怎么样啊。”  
所有人都严记老爷子的教诲，除了个别没眼力见儿的。二伯母就是其中的典型。  
王竖良有三个孩子。王俊凯父亲王忠陆是老幺。最上头一个姐姐是科学家，常年在南极大陆搞勘测研究。二哥混得一般，快五十岁的人才在一所二流大学里当上教授。只有王俊凯父亲正儿八经继承了老爷子的衣钵，年轻时就进了部队，现在中央从政。  
所以在王竖良的心里，这老儿子最有出息，偏心也显而易见，下一代里，还大有转移到王俊凯身上。  
二伯母表面没说什么，实际上一逮着机会就要从孩子的攀比上找回点存在感。  
王俊凯的堂哥比他大半岁，虽然王俊凯成绩一直不错，但这个堂哥可是中考的市状元，二伯母在外没少吹嘘，孩子争气她也扬眉吐气。  
“还行吧。”王俊凯冷淡回道。  
“哦哟，听你哥哥说，这次的卷子可简单哩，他暑假的时候就自学到这些题了。”  
王俊凯读的学校四中和堂哥的学校X大附中属于兄弟联校，所以大小统考都是一张卷子。区别在于四中是更老牌的私校，官二代富二代云集，二伯母嫌弃的炫富比美乌烟瘴气之地；而X大附中是公办高中重点，精英教育，全区尖子生首选。  
堂哥看王俊凯脸色不虞，哪敢触什么霉头，只小声说了句：“弟弟肯定也不差的。他只是谦虚。”  
二伯父却在旁边趁机添了把柴：“我在四中教书的大学同学，就是小凯他们年纪的主任，私下里常和我忧心小凯偏科，数理化有时能考满分，语文却总是在一百来分徘徊。这样下去可麻烦。弟妹你要盯紧啊。”  
王俊凯母亲宁秋棠是大户人家小姐，性子孤清高傲，一向瞧不起市侩聒噪的二伯母。此时听了这对夫妻俩阴阳怪气一唱一和，也不多驳斥，无谓地笑了笑。  
一旁的王源倒是偷摸把话听进去了，记住了王俊凯高中的名字，有个打算在心底成了型。  
王竖良不高兴了，啧了一声：“我老东西说过的话没用了是不是。大过年就听见你们管不住嘴。小凯怎么样，他心里有数，轮不到你们教训。”  
“爸，您这是什么话，您还年轻着呢。”二伯母被这么番话慑住了。  
其实平时她和来家里的那些攀亲道故趋炎附势的人一样，巴结讨好王俊凯还来不及。只不过今年的饭桌上，又来了个讨人喜欢的王源彻底把她的心扎到了。老爷子宁愿对一个外人和颜悦色，也不多看她儿子两眼。  
王忠陆看气氛冷了下去，便打趣了一下自己不苟言笑的儿子：“成绩什么的，过得去就行了，只要他现在别谈女朋友，早早给我找个儿媳我就谢天谢地。”  
其他人找着机会就恭维：“小凯打小就长得像宁夫人，如今是愈发像。模样标致着呢，不知有多受姑娘们欢迎。”  
可二伯母摇摇头：“大院里的男孩子心思单纯，不如外头的鬼灵精，就怕段位高的看上的是他的背景，不是真心待他，最后吃亏的还是我们小凯。”  
蒋昭玮想到徐灿灿，憋不住噗嗤笑了出来。  
接到了王俊凯飞刀一样的斜视。  
宁秋棠讥讽了句：“小凯也不是傻子。当他像你儿子一样'不食人间烟火'？再说，也是读书的人，还搞旧社会那套谈背景，这是找对象啊还是做买卖啊？”  
二伯母讪讪不说话了。  
爷爷笑着插了句嘴：“忠陆啊，你看，你是后生，怎么思想比我还古板。现在高中生谈个恋爱是什么大不了的事情。只要人女孩子心善人好，还是小凯的福气呢。”  
王俊凯在所有人不注意里偷看了眼王源。小孩面前的盘子小碗干干净净，人儿吃饱了正望着电视。屏幕里的光明明暗暗映在他大大的乌黑眼仁里，一片璀璨蔓延。  
“我没有交女朋友。”过去他根本懒得解释的话，就这么脱口而出。

王源一到晚上八点就不行了，守岁的时候在沙发上迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
一大群人在院子里放烟花爆竹，嘭隆隆的震天响。  
他在睡梦里没来由地害怕，踡手蜷脚。  
王俊凯帮着大姑家堂姐两岁的女儿，也就是他小外甥女，放了一支小礼花，小丫头不敢看地上那剧烈的闪亮，抱着他的腿尖叫。他就把小朋友举高高架在肩上，小朋友抱着他的脖子，嘴里还咿咿呀呀地喊：“小舅舅，驾驾驾。冲鸭！！！”  
于是王俊凯扶着她两只蚂蚱小细腿儿满院跑。  
蒋昭玮好久没见到这厮孩子王的顽皮样，拿出Go Pro就来拍vlog，想着又可以拿来在朋友圈的女同学里赚钱。  
小丫头说渴了，要进屋喝水。一进门，就看见了沙发上拱起的那团“糯米糍。”  
在小朋友眼里，白白的，圆圆的，都像糯米糍。  
王俊凯去厨房给她泡牛奶，小丫头就趴在沙发边，好奇地端详王源的睡颜。  
王俊凯端着杯子出来时，生怕她打扰了他。  
“嘘！”他拿指头在嘴边比了一下，示意安静。  
他、好、可、爱。小丫头回过头，无声地用口型对他说。脸蛋压下来好像只包子。  
王俊凯笑着点头，将她抱离了客厅。  
在小朋友床边，想给她喂奶，她松开奶嘴拨开奶瓶，说：“这个哥哥，我怎么原来没见过。”  
“他刚来B市。”  
“那他以前在哪里？”  
“渝城。”  
“南方啊。”小丫头露出心向往之的神情。  
“这个哥哥长得真好看。”  
王俊凯摸摸她头：“那是小舅舅好看，还是哥哥好看？”  
小丫头盯着王俊凯脸瞧，纠结了一下，对着食指，最终缓缓决定：“不一样。舅舅帅，他可爱。”  
王俊凯咧嘴露出虎牙，在小丫头脸上吧唧一口：“没白疼你。”  
接着又说：“那小舅舅以后给你找个像他一个可爱的小舅妈好不好。”  
小丫头高兴，眼睛弯成月牙：“好呀！”  
“是男生你也觉得好吗。”  
“为什么不好。男生有什么关系。你们不是互相喜欢吗？”  
小丫头歪头，有些疑惑。  
她抱着瓶喝完奶，王俊凯给她掖好被子。听完这句话。他心里有着说不出的温暖。  
小孩子的世界简单纯粹。  
只有大人庸人自扰。

第二天醒来，王源发现自己在一间陌生的卧室。  
不知是被谁抱上来的，身上还给换了干净的T恤。  
枕头上残存一阵海洋香气。床头柜上摆着香水瓶，瓶身是定制款，上面印了“One Piece”的图纹。  
他确定了。王俊凯。  
和在香山附近的别墅里的房间不同，比起随性，这四合院的房间多了几分古雅。  
墙上贴的是王竖良的一副字《山高人为峰》，既点了王俊凯小名“嵩嵩”，又祝他未来的意境高广开阔。  
海南黄花梨木桌上摆着一小盆紫檀香。  
够睡三人的宽床，被褥上绣了金丝凤凰。  
处处都是豪门贵胄的讲究。  
王俊凯不见了踪影。王源睁着眼在床上躺了一会儿，肚子就开始咕咕叫了，正巧飘上来一阵鲜甜香气。  
他穿着的T恤较长，猜是王俊凯的，下摆刚好遮住臀部，也盖住了短裤，光着两条细白的长腿，晃悠悠地就下去了。  
王俊凯坐在餐桌旁，偏头去看王源时，那白就像屋口的阳光，把他晃了一下。  
他皱了皱眉：“有暖气也该把裤子穿好。”  
王源嗫嚅道：“穿了。”  
王俊凯将桌上的小塑料袋移到他跟前看，那塑料袋里还冒着腾腾热气，水雾晕开一片，凝着一个又一个小水滴。  
“油条、牛肉包子。”少年补充道。  
王源吞了吞口水。  
又抬头看了看少年手边。  
“你那碗里是什么呀？”  
“豆腐脑。吃吗？”王俊凯舀了勺给他看。  
那豆腐脑是酱色的，跟渝城红彤彤的豆花看着是不大一样，不知道吃起来有没有什么怪味。  
王源口味随外婆，无辣不欢。他犹豫。  
王俊凯故意张大嘴拉长声音“啊——”，就要把那勺送到嘴里。  
王源鼻子上憋了汗，急喊了句：“吃！”  
他太馋了。  
王俊凯咯咯笑了一下，声音又哑又酥，王源摸了摸耳膜。少年又把勺子递给了小孩。  
B市豆腐脑浇了浇卤、辣椒油，撒了蒜泥，又咸又香。豆腐化在舌尖，嫩得差点儿把舌头也咬掉。  
王俊凯瞧着王源吃起东西来，倒像他毕业旅行去伦敦，曾在海德公园偶遇到的红松鼠。  
那小东西双手捧着栗子，露出两颗大门牙，腮帮子一鼓一鼓。王源有两颗兔牙，莹灿灿的，嚼东西时，两颊的肉也是圆满的。  
又热又辛的食物将那稠艳的唇氤氲得更加诱人。  
一如昨晚月光下横陈的肉体。  
王俊凯觉得自己像个变态，给他脱衣服时心里刺激得像在偷情，竟对着一个十三岁初中小孩子身体起了反应。

吃了早饭后，王俊凯和哥们儿约好去体育馆。  
王源问去做什么。  
王俊凯耸耸肩：“打球。”  
王源眼睛一亮：“我也去！”  
“你？”王俊凯狐疑地打量了一下他的小身板，“能行？跟我们几个打还不把你这胳膊、腿儿给折了。”  
“你少瞧不起人。”王源扬扬头，挑衅地挑眉。  
王源换了件与王俊凯同队的鲜亮球衣。出了更衣室，见远处蒋昭玮倚在看台上抽烟。坐他身边的王俊凯戴着发带，额发刺棱棱竖在头顶，露出了宽阔的额，温润的眉骨，锋利的眉。他仰脖咕噜噜往喉咙里灌着气泡水，喉结滚动着，青春期的荷尔蒙。  
见他来了，王俊凯胳膊肘杵了蒋昭玮腰两下，蒋昭玮掐了这烟雾缭绕，扔地上，将末端猩红踩灭。  
除了那天见到的几个男生，还来了几个不认识的。  
分为两队，每队五个人。  
列阵时，对面有个人见他们这队里明显凹下去一块。  
那男生怪笑了一下，指着王源说：“你们四中的是不是瞧不起我们啊，给联赛预热都要挑小学生练手？”  
王源差点儿学B市人脱口一句：你大爷的。  
王俊凯用力捏瘪了易拉罐，再往空中一扔，那罐身就擦着男生的眼睛“嗖”地一下飞进了身后的垃圾桶。  
“你！”男生知道王俊凯，这张脸在自己学校的女生群里太有名。可不相熟的人都不太喜欢他，觉得他不好接近，仗着家里的来头，嚣张跋扈，目中无人。  
王俊凯眯着那双妖异的桃花眼：“眼神这么不好还留着两窟窿做什么。老爷子教我两军对垒，个个挑精兵良将，你能打赢再说。”  
没人想到王俊凯这般护短。王源最开心。少年非但没有嫌弃自己，还将他也算作了“精兵良将”。怎能让“将军”心寒呢。  
“那我要赢了呢？”男生不服气地呛声。  
“那你想怎样就怎样。”王俊凯已经退开到中线。  
“我要你跪下来叫我爹。”  
口嗨的乐趣就是不计后果，男生的队友们开始起哄着吹起了口哨，发出吁声。  
蒋昭玮一边挽袖子，一边腹诽：让这祖宗叫你爹，你不怕他亲爹给你脑袋上来一枪子儿。  
“爹不爹的话说得早。我会考虑认不认你这便宜儿子。”王俊凯自信地活动了下筋骨：“我不会输的。”  
王源在他身边，捏紧衣角，鼓起勇气向他保证：“我不会让你输的。”自己有运动天分，篮球，游泳，滑雪，都是拿手好戏。  
王俊凯慵懒点了下头，不知有没有放在心上。

裁判哨子一吹，比赛就开始了。


	2. 中

裁判哨子一吹，比赛就开始了。  
蒋昭玮首先抢到了球，本来那男生想去搡他，却被他一肘捶在奶上，此时眼睛瞪得像铜铃，带着记恨。  
蒋昭玮把球运出去，不忘做鬼脸激他。  
王俊凯飞身跃起，在半空划出一道精美弧线，将球接下，手里拍着球，隔开两个人，又被对方一九二大个子拦住。  
下意识往左前方看看，只见王源张开双臂，像只纤薄的蝴蝶即将振翅而飞。小孩快速移到他们间，用身体将一九二遮挡。他的体态很好，总是挺腰直背，细致嶙峋的锁骨里有密密的汗水，被头顶的灯光照耀，金闪闪的，像香山深秋的红叶。  
只是他和一九二身高相差悬殊，这样的阻拦有了种飞蛾扑火的悲情与孤勇。  
这种在脑中神经飞速传导的遐想，在外部世界其实也就一两秒，王源用眼神告诉他不要迟疑。  
王俊凯心领神会，疾疾撞开了从侧面伸过来的大手，却也不可避免地波及到附近的王源。  
王源趔趄了一下，站稳，又回归到紧绷的战斗状态。  
他回头，那一瞬，空气里的风鼓动着少年的球衣。王俊凯四肢的肌肉贲张起来，遥遥投了个三分球。  
抑制住叫好，王源只是暗暗在裤子侧边攥紧了拳。  
他们全队的士气一下为了这首次告捷激扬起来。另一个队脸上颇为凝重，挑衅过王俊凯的那个甚至有些难堪。  
后面的比赛胶着了一些，可能是起初一九二并未把他们放在眼里，但刚刚，他觉得自己错估了王源的决心，和王俊凯的狠心。  
他以为有王源挡在身前，王俊凯不敢回击的。  
这下他更认真起来。  
王源完全发挥了他身体灵巧的优势，跑步的速度惊人，在间隙里如鱼得水。队伍里两个个子高的男生主要对付一九二，他就负责接应王俊凯蒋昭玮。  
上半场结束时，他们队依然死死咬住了比分，以9分之差领先。  
王俊凯和蒋昭玮击了下掌，王源眼巴巴瞅着那边，王俊凯就走了过来，薅了一把他的头顶。  
“等会儿你打前锋怎么样。”  
“真的吗……你放心我？”等那温热的手掌离开，王源也不自觉地摸了摸他停驻过的地方。  
“你有实力藏着呢吧。”王俊凯拿着毛巾擦了把眉心鼻梁，鬓角的黑发都被汗水浸成一缕一缕了。  
实力。  
王源没好意思说，外婆以前在体校教过的学生，现在已经是国家男篮队的队员。放暑假时，还专门抽空陪他在市体育馆训练过。  
“唔，我指望不上的。很业余。”他摆摆手。  
谁知王俊凯竟然说：“真的？我记得纪婆婆不是渝城体院的校长？学生里应该有不少人才吧？”  
“你怎么知道！”王源惊了。  
王俊凯满脸“你别想蒙我”的高深莫测。  
“那就试试，等会儿我给你做后卫。”  
“好嘞。”王源无奈了。  
下半场，对面队伍明显更激进。  
王源抢到的好几个球，都被他们横冲直撞左右夹攻截断。他撩了一把额发，因为恼怒，习惯性吐了吐舌，下一秒如离弦之箭跑过去，将对方正要投球的势态“嘭”地一声盖了帽。  
球掂在手里，往地板上弹了弹，拿住，指尖一转，那球就入了魔，牢牢粘在手心。王源看了眼匍匐在中路的队友，将球飞过去，等队友接住后，他便加速甩开了周围的防守队员。手撑着膝盖，弯着腰，一双大眼睛滴溜溜转，找寻着再次接球的机会。  
等到队友也突出了重围，球又重新回到他手里。王源手下前后左右不停拍着，身子左一拐右一拐往前冲，不时加上几个假动作戏弄对手，冲过两层防线后惊险到达篮下，一个“猛虎之跃”，投篮，球不偏不倚进入篮筐。  
应声落地后，王源就听到了蒋昭玮的欢呼。  
他只是转身，在一片白茫茫的视线里，捕捉到了王俊凯眼里瑰丽的促狭和温柔。  
许是这种无声的赞赏，他接下来的表现简直可以用“神来之笔”形容。  
第二轮进攻时，王源离篮筐甚至还有七八米的距离，软软地用两只手托住球，前后摆了摆，回忆着暑假里日复一日冗长、枯燥的练习，球面每一寸纹路，预设方向的精准，福至心灵的灵性，他眉一拧，眼睛一闭，心一横，咬着牙，脸上的肌肉有片刻狰狞，抛出的姿态却是那样轻巧无畏。以这样的距离投篮，在以前无数次迫切的实验里，没有一次投进。  
可今天，无心插柳柳成荫。  
那球像一颗子弹，“噗”地从他手心射出，然后稳准地钉在了框里。网袋还在晃动，球已落了地。  
这下就把比分拉开了十五。  
而离比赛结束仅剩三分钟。  
只要自己这边专注于防守，基本锁定胜局。  
蒋昭玮举手，向裁判示意需要喝口水喘口气。这是故意的，让对面胸口吊着一股子怒火，上不去，又下不来。  
王源想，那干脆去下厕所好了。  
王俊凯坐在一旁将短裤挽到了腿根，汗在裸露的皮肤上流淌成溪。还没多休息，就瞥见一九二从另一侧的长椅上起身，跟在王源后面亦步亦趋。  
一刻也没有耽误，他直接插入两人间，岔开了一九二，几乎是贴在了王源的后背。  
王源挨到了少年的躯体，那滚热的鼻息落在了他的后颈，他耳后起了一层小小疙瘩，腿上汗毛也倒竖的。  
王源不知道王俊凯这样是什么意思。  
他不敢多想，却不知道自己误会了。  
王源本来是想去洗手台洗把脸，实在是太过于慌乱了，才莫名其妙虚晃到了便池边。  
王俊凯不慌不忙，走到旁边隔间。顺便拉开了裤链，掏出了半硬的阴茎。  
“我擦……”王源连忙用手捂住了嘴，惊呼弱了下来。  
落荒而逃的时候他还失态到情不自禁推了王俊凯一把。  
“喂！洒到墙上了！”少年尿道口没对准，低吼道。  
“对不起！”王源用冰水往脸上拍，浇了一遍又一遍。关龙头时，鼻尖滴着水，满脑子还都是刚偷窥到的那根深红色的性器。。  
他不知道自己是什么心态。不自在有一些，所以才有反射弧慢半拍的逃避。可还有点愤慨。  
男的都喜欢比这些嘛。  
相形见绌，像小男孩的去对比成年人，哪里高兴得起来。  
刚准备出门，厕所门就被人咣当踢了一脚。王源心一颤，抬头，一九二倚在那里，挡住了外面的天光。  
来者不善，自己也没必要客气。  
“借过。”王源冷冷地对他说。  
一九二没说话，眼神里有丝阴狠，抬手做了个抹脖子的威胁动作向他示威。  
王源心气高，沉稳，惯不会理会场下这类的小动作。  
一九二厌恶道貌岸然的白面书生，何况对面的轻视不加修饰。  
他揪紧了王源的衣领，欲把他往上抡。  
谁知还没把人提到脚离地，一只和阗玉色的手掌牢牢握住了他的手腕。力道大得像铁钳，一九二偏头，对上了王俊凯那双阴鸷的眼睛。  
扣住一九二腕上的筋骨，反面一折，这人果然吃痛地松开了挟制住王源的手。王俊凯脚下一扫，一九二就栽了个狗啃泥。  
没等王源看够戏，王俊凯就把那小鸡仔身材一把扯过来，拉到了自己身后。  
一九二在地上缓了一下，后又狼狈地爬了起来，在这两人面前受辱的憋屈让他想杀人。  
王俊凯打起架来似活阎王，很疯。歪头痞笑道：“你们九中的人不会都这样吧，技不如人时不是嘴上逞英雄就是背后下九流。有什么就冲我招呼，冲小孩子算什么本事啊。”  
他记得王源那句“我不会让你输。”就在此刻，他想对他说，“我不会让我带来的人受伤。”

最后三分钟，王俊凯这边一球也不让，严防死守以免对方捡漏。  
王源还计较着一九二在厕所里想找自己麻烦，于是格外亢奋，追着对方拿球的那个人，三秒里想尽方法抢球，或者碎步跳跃着拦着对方不让接近篮筐。  
对面所有人，到这个时候才领悟，或者承认，这个看上去“小学生”一样的瘦小男孩，才是这个队的主力。  
还剩一分钟时，那个最先喊话的男生似乎是放弃了挣扎，也不再进攻，只是小跑着在王俊凯身边绕着圈。  
王俊凯不受干扰，一个眼神都不给他，依然拽得跟二五八万似的，这也击溃了他最后一丝自傲。  
他和一九二隔空对了下眼色，一九二把球丢进他手里，他拿着球对着王俊凯面门就是重重一扔。  
他就不信了，给王俊凯整破相了，看他还装逼。  
王俊凯没料到这孙子真气急败坏，还没作出任何反应，从侧面就窜出了一道惊鸿之影。  
有人挡在他面前。  
最后一幕就是王源倒在地上，抱着下巴，一张惨白的脸皱巴巴的，格外痛苦的样子。  
蒋昭玮第一个矮身凑了过去，趴边上问：“喂，你、你、你没事儿吧？”  
王源只发出了唔唔的颤声。  
“他说不来了话了。”王俊凯抱着胳膊冷道，一直盯着一处，眼睛发着直，瞳孔一缩再缩。  
哥们儿几个已经好久没见王俊凯这幅索命厉鬼的样子，都不敢去碰王源。  
少年把十只青白的指节捏得嘎嘣响，以迅雷不及掩耳之势猛地往后，一把将那罪魁祸首扑在地上，死死按住了他的喉咙。  
那男生缓不过来气，痛苦地干呕着，生生拽着王俊凯的手腕，可王俊凯像看不到他扭曲的表情，就这样漠然的，仿佛一个没有共情力的冷血动物，在榨取猎物最后一丝生息。  
眼看着这人瞳孔开始涣散，嘴巴歪斜，舌头被迫伸出，呼吸飘忽不明，蒋昭玮才带着着两哥们儿一把从后架离开失控的少年。  
“喂？你还打算杀人吗？”  
王俊凯这会儿神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，着实把所有人吓到了。  
蒋昭玮企图把他拍醒：“知道全大院里你打架排第二没人敢排第一，但为了这么个垃圾犯不着赔上自己。”  
那两个也连忙应和：“是啊，凯子，杀人犯法，你这要进去了，家里该受多大影响。再说你还让老爷子这么大把年纪杵着拐杖给你送牢饭去？”  
“你还是看下你的小源弟弟怎么样了？”蒋昭玮向地上那边飘去个眼神。  
王源紧闭上眼，痛到已经完全陷入了昏迷。  
王俊凯立刻冷静下来，大梦初醒般，跑到王源身边，俯身，一个拦腰抱起。他把王源的手臂轻轻搁在了自己肩上，可男孩眼睛都没睁开，只是感觉到了不算陌生的温暖与气息，默默地揽紧了少年的脖子。王俊凯呼吸一颤，自顾自收紧嵌入他腰臀的掌，像捧着颗温热的心脏，连带着他的胸腔也如此跳动。  
经过那个还抱头缩在地上起不来的男生旁边，王俊凯停了下。  
他说：“他今天要是真出了什么事，我要你的命。”  
不过三秒。全程目不斜视，连头都没偏一下，好似这边不是人，是滩散着恶臭的烂泥。

于是在初二下学期开学前一周，王源光荣地住进医院，这还是来B市后头一遭。  
老医生掌着他的脸，反复扳动察看了下，又对了下印出来的CT，沉声说了句：“这是下颌骨骨折，恐怕以后会留下习惯性脱落的毛病。”  
周女士在一旁听了，眼圈马上就红了。  
声音嗡囔着：“那需要做手术吗。”  
“需要。咬合紊乱，不尽早处理的话，张口受限，还会影响正常的饮食与语言功能。”  
“那就做、那就做。”周女士握着儿子的手，反复地摩挲。  
手术本身是个小手术，但因为要切开复位，用下颌小型版系统固定，王源必须局麻，手术后还没散去，嘴部早已没有知觉。他没办法第一时间安慰家里人，他不痛。  
开学几周后，又返院拆线，护士嘴里连着啧啧几声，可惜孩子这么俊俏张脸，留下来明显的疤印。  
王源望着镜子没说什么，周女士反而抹着眼睛里的泪。  
一个劲念叨乖乖受苦了。  
王源觉得，周女士对王俊凯的后续印象变坏，就是始于这里。  
作为母亲，她没办法不小心眼。她的儿子变成现在这个模样，只能归因给王俊凯偏要带他出去。  
某天在饭桌上，当着爸爸和爷爷的面，她颇有微词：“以后别让源源再和王家老三出去玩儿。这一会儿没看住，折腾成什么样子。学校里的孩子指不定怎么嘲笑他。”  
王源埋头夹菜，心里嘀咕：学校里的同学没怎么笑话他的脸，倒是笑话他南方人的口音。  
这是真的，王源是转学生，班里都带着丝小说或电视剧里的滤镜对他的来历好奇。在台上做自我介绍时，下面没少发出议论声。男孩子歪着头打量他，女孩子呢，和以前学校里那帮没差，眼睛里泛出甜蜜又带着母性的光辉。  
他这时的同桌，也就是他后来的闺蜜，魏小寻。  
魏小寻异常高大，说话的腔调却有滑稽的阴柔，又靠东北话加成，七分中性里有三分虎气。  
在男生群里格格不入，被排挤的对象，因为个高被老师扔在最后一排。由于之前没人跟他坐，王源自认倒霉地被指派到最后面，还是靠墙的角落。  
下课魏小寻侧过头，巴望着趴桌上写语文卷子的王源，媚眼如丝。  
王源警惕地两手一盖卷面，回过头，故意凶巴巴说：“干嘛，我，我，不，不会，给你抄的。”  
王源文科一直很好，过去还考过全年级第一。  
魏小寻“妩媚”一笑，眨着睫毛：“想多了，哥就是想看看你。羡慕你这小脸蛋儿，走哪儿都能引起轰动。”  
说罢，又拿出屉子里的镜子，一阵搔首弄姿。  
王源咽了咽口水，一阵恶寒，不忍再看：“打扰了。”他在心里呐喊：哥什么哥呀。姐姐，我叫你姐姐。  
关于转校生脸的新鲜感过去了，同学们当然把更多的关注放在王源平时的表现上。  
语文老师是个五十多岁的女人，不管是王源在这一科的成绩还是他的长相，都太讨她喜欢。没事就喜欢点王源的名，不是让他起来回答问题，就是念课文。搞得坐旁边的魏小寻想偷偷睡觉都难。  
王源声音是那种清凉的，还没变声的少年音，音质又薄又软，很有辨识度。  
可因为戴着固定器，他的嘴张不大开，只能细声细气，一个字一个字念。南方人口音温温吞吞，就像南方的山水，婉约内秀；卷翘平仄，变化小，粘粘乎乎。这里大多是B市长大的孩子，起初听到，觉得新鲜，可时间一长，就嫌吐字太慢，有时还爱学他讲话。  
王源性子柔，不爱与人计较冲突，只是低头红脸，甚至徒生自己是另类的自卑。  
他和魏小寻一样，慢慢化作这里的边缘人，默然承受一部分人带来的班级冷暴力。  
可也有少数世家孩子知道，他爷爷是中央的谁谁谁，平日里聚会捎上他，一来二去混熟了。  
范辉就是其中一个。范辉父亲是爸爸在外交部的同僚，算是这个小团体的中心。范辉本人是含着金钥匙出生的公子哥儿，很会打扮，校服拉链从来不拉好，得露出里面衣服的牌子。种种原因，他在学校里是绝对的名人，如果不是他主动接近，王源根本没可能和他搭上话。  
那天，体育课后，王源路过操场，偶遇班里那几个惯爱开他玩笑的人。  
“喂，小结巴，去小卖铺给我们买几瓶水去。”有个刚运动完，脸上还充着血，掀起衣摆擦着满头的汗。  
谁是小结巴？  
王源不动，就这么盯着他们看。  
“跟你说话没听见啊？不光哑了还聋了？”对方不耐烦，气急败坏。  
王源伸出手，白白的手心向上。  
“钱，钱，呢？”  
“你找揍？当然是你自己掏钱啦！”像是什么天方夜谭，那人满脸迷惑。  
王源忽地懂了，放下手垂在裤边，明明是初春，可脚底顿起的寒意比隆冬迅疾。  
这不就是所谓的霸凌，此时活生生发生在自己身上。  
他捏紧衣角，光照在纤薄的手臂表皮上那颜色近乎透明，可以直见里面流淌的青蓝色血管。他想咬牙说些什么，不怎么会骂人，骂他们不要脸也好，可是嘴里的固定器支得他好痛。  
正无助时，突然从草地那头飞起一个足球，“嗖”地凌空闪现，正中面前人的额头。  
“日，没长眼睛啊！”这人差点儿没被砸晕，边揉着肿起来的部位，边到处找暗算者。  
后面的人全都缩着脖子，正侥幸砸的人不是自己。  
王源怔怔抬起头。  
夕阳斜挂，他就看着范辉在邃染的暮色里，头顶雁群，两手插裤兜，懒懒倚着球门边框。少年挽着袖子，小臂上有深色的刺青，鬓角剃得干干净净，嘴里叼着根草。  
听了这人出言不逊，他面上不恼，只是“噗”地吐出这草秆，动作不雅。  
公子哥一不雅，不就是心里不快？  
“不好意思，脚滑了。”连敷衍都懒得找借口。  
可这些人哪敢惹范辉这么个混世魔王。初三的都不敢惹他。  
看几个怂货抬脚就要跑，范辉笑了笑，也不拦，只是又说了句意味深长的话：“你们想找人欺负，我劝你们别找他，会后悔的。”  
他们这下真的跑远了，王源看着几个人的背影发愣。  
范辉将手从兜里拿出来，牢牢抓紧白色的门杆，一个引体向上，稳稳坐在了球门上，双脚在空中漫无目的地晃了晃。  
“喂！”他盯着那翘着呆毛的脑袋。  
王源回头。  
“谢谢你。”记起来要道谢，王源鞠了下身子。  
谁知范辉像没听见，开门见山：“隔壁班的？之前朋友攒局，见过几次，还没正式自我介绍。我范辉。”  
“我知道的。“  
“你知道？”  
“学校里的，风云人物。是，是你太，太不了解自己。低估了，自己。”王源笑着打趣。  
几次聚会上，王源远远见他被众星捧月围在中间，隐约听见别人“范少”、“范少”地叫他。  
中学就起这么阶级的绰号，还怪好笑的。  
范辉不由鼓了几下掌：“小伙子情商还挺高。有前途。王源是吧？以后你是我小弟了。”  
王源一副are you kidding me的惊讶表情。他现在被矫正器影响了语速，所以一到要表达的时候，就着急。  
“你、你，刚才你还说欺负人得看对象。”  
范辉无辜点头：“所以呢？”  
“那你还欺负我？”王源声细气高。  
范辉挑眉：“我什么时候欺负你？”  
“让我做，做小弟，不，不会是，给你，端茶倒水，捏背捶肩吧。”王源到底想了想，陡然被电视剧里经常出现的一句狗血梗噎住，“难道！你不会，是要说，其他人，不准欺负，因为，只有，你能？”  
范辉却古怪地盯着他的眼睛，神思慢慢攀上一点暧昧：“哟，你是这样揣度我的。我要说这么肉麻的话，你不会打我？”  
王源被他的表情恶心到了，暗暗退后几步。  
“让你做我小弟，是想说，以后我罩你，才不是什么欺负呢。”  
少年忽然松手，又从杆子上滑了下来，轻轻落在了他的面前。有些不自然地扯了下嘴角：“你要不愿意就算了。要不是看在你爹和我爹是朋友，小爷我还懒得和你耗呢，又不是做慈善。”  
晚自习的钟敲响了，虽离得远，两人都听得见。没等王源开口赶人，范辉也识趣，转身就走了，顺着人群消失前，还躁郁地踢了脚草皮。  
王源到了教室，把这事和魏小寻说了。  
魏小寻露出了“此事当真？”的非常感兴趣的嘴脸。  
他贼兮兮看了一眼四周，见其他人都在专心自习，没人注意这边，便凑近王源的耳朵，小声说：“那我就和你说件趣事。”  
王源狐疑：“什么事？”  
“你知道范辉在这个学校出名，除了他会打架以外，还因为什么吗？”  
“因为什么？”  
“他是众所周知的gay啦。”  
“啊？”王源怀疑自己的听觉。在渝城的时候，不是没有碰过这样的人。在地铁，在公园，在临江的桥边，他也常能碰到牵手接吻，热恋中的男人。可是在学校里，他还没见过敢光明正大的，所有只是偷偷摸摸。  
“真的。这事轰动一时，还传到外校去。你来这儿之前，范辉谈了个男朋友，比他大两岁的高中生，看着文质彬彬，衣服总穿旧的却很干净，传言家境困难，给范辉的弟弟当物理私教时被范辉看上的。典型一对学霸和校霸的组合。”  
王源在脑子里构想了一下，文质彬彬的学霸，该长什么样子。  
“这范辉也是被家里老人惯坏了，谈这种恋爱都不避嫌，一下就被捅到校长那去了。他对校长态度不好，校长气得说要请家长，结果范副部长竟然亲自来了。”  
“这么严重。”  
“真的很严重，听刚好在校长办公室取资料的干部说，一巴掌就这么刮喇掴脸上，半点没留情，说牙都差点儿打松了。”  
王源对比了一下范辉现在这人模狗样，幸亏没出事去镶牙，否则上哪儿去祸害这些疯狂迷恋他的女生。  
“他小子也狠，愣是不认错，也不肯分手。”  
“后来呢？”  
“姜还是老的辣。他爹见他这儿行不通，便转移目标。找人威胁了学霸几句，说如果还要一意孤行跟着他儿子，不识好歹，那和他相依为命的母亲就会丢了在医院做护工的工作。”  
“那个男孩一定很无助吧。”  
“还无助呢？这辈子没见过这么大人物，是怕得要命！怕到连招呼都不打，直接辞了在范家的家教，然后和范辉也断了联系。”

王源看着魏小寻，无言以对。对方眼里同样有着感叹手段取巧的意味。打蛇打七寸，范辉父亲捏住了学霸的软肋。  
“那范辉......”他不知道为什么，心里有些钝钝的艰涩。  
“就是大家看到的那样。现在他一个人。”魏小寻耸耸肩。  
“真难想象，以范辉的性子，真能就这样算了。”  
“他不光算了。他还跟朋友说，他不怪他。”  
魏小寻又说：“表面大度。哪想到这家伙真是个情种。因为失恋心烦意乱，踢球时把脚踢断了，住院一个月，连期末考都没参加。还是范副部长找关系给他补考的。不然还得留级。”  
王源沉默了。学霸的软肋是他母亲，可学霸何曾知道，他也是范辉的软肋。范辉，对自己能这样狠的人，那么重的耳光都能接下的人，最后竟顺从地被外界的阻力掐住脖子，因为他的恋人，会因他，有朝一日举目无亲，颠沛流离。  
可他不是不羡慕这样的情。这样真挚，最惜少年时才会发生的，笨拙的情。若是哪天，有哪个人，为他也能折了天地皆不畏的骄傲，尽管被排在生命里那些生活，工作，亲情之外的，最后一个，为爱垫底。他们也许最终也这样仓促遗憾分开。尔后时间不曾停止轮转过一秒，就如渝城奔流不息的长河，演着多少朝多少代的故事，哪里管过某一个人的生死悲欢。  
可最后，那个人，也会说出一句：不怪你。  
大病一场，也就算做了一梦。  
“这就是你说的趣事？”王源顺手打开了窗，窗外有春风，总算透了口气。  
魏小寻缓缓摇头：“别急啊，重点才刚来。”  
王源捻了片窗棂上的梨花瓣：“到底是什么？”  
“范辉从医院回来后，脱胎换骨，不再终日死气沉沉，又是单身时期那匹无拘无束的野马了。他对着全班人宣言了句：吸取这次教训，以后他要找对象，就找那种他老爹不敢威胁的。”  
“所以......”魏小寻摸了把王源的脸。  
王源被他这份狎昵弄得莫名其妙，没会过意。  
“你觉得他现在这样是干嘛？还罩你？泡你还差不多。八成是看上你了。你爹还是他爹的同级，他爹哪里敢威胁你。这不就正合他标准。”

王源当然没把魏小寻的“疯言疯语”放在心上。  
因为，事实上，他现在正在为另一件事苦恼。  
从那次预热篮球赛后，他就再没有见过王俊凯了。对方是故意躲着他的。  
好几次偷偷跑去四合院找他，王竖良都说不巧，他在香山的别墅。他又跑去香山别墅，家里的阿姨正陪着宁夫人打理院子里那些名贵花木。  
宁夫人听人通报他过来，拢了披肩走到客厅。见了他，表情寡淡，语气也有些冷淡，只说王俊凯在准备物理竞赛，没有多少时间和小孩子消遣。  
他就微偏了头，眼巴巴望着楼上，果真一点动静都没有。  
回想周女士之前在爸爸、爷爷面前流露的不满，王源觉得，很有可能是她来王俊凯家说了什么重话，导致现在人家一家子都不待见他。  
他在心里自责得七上八下，回到家里饭都顾不上吃，总觉得应该找个办法向王俊凯传达些什么，怕从此给王俊凯留下他与母亲没礼貌的坏印象。  
于是，周六的晚上，他打电话给蒋昭玮，求他帮忙联系上王俊凯。  
蒋昭玮这时正走在去全聚德的路上。街边车如流水，人潮呼啸，王源在话筒里的声音犹显弱气。  
他不知道，王俊凯就走在自己旁边。  
手里牵着他那宝贝的小外甥女，后面是他的堂姐，推着轮椅上的奶奶。今天他们两位男士，陪着三位“lady”过三八。  
至于为什么没有喊上宁夫人，说来奇怪，王俊凯和他母亲的关系一直是温温淡淡，从不表露寻常母子间的亲密。  
这点王俊凯也说过。宁秋棠说他太有主见，太不粘人。他呢，觉宁秋棠脾气古怪，不算好相处的人。  
他和大姑，堂姐在一起要自在得多。  
只是大姑过完年，马不停蹄赶回了科研所。堂姐嫌孤零零，这才把腿脚不便平日不常出门的奶奶带出来。  
换了季，少年纷纷脱下厚重的羽绒服，更像春日抽条的芝兰玉树。况且，王俊凯一改往日单调的黑、白、灰，今天穿了件巴宝莉的亮驼色风衣，走哪儿都显眼，被来来往往的姑娘们看了一路。  
可蒋昭玮目不转睛盯着他瞧，还是反常的。  
“有事？”他头偏转了下，淡淡问。神情像在说：再看就削你。  
蒋昭玮用口型提示了句：王源找你。  
王俊凯脸上有了丝波动，就像是偶然想起有这么个人。  
就听蒋昭玮小声说：“我可以把你丫手机号告诉人家吗。人家找你都找着急了。”  
即使这交流声再小，可在那头安静卧室里的王源来说，轻而易举能捕捉。  
他立刻握着手机，像自己嘴唇离话筒不够近一样，就差贴上去，雀跃喊道：“是王俊凯吗？王俊凯是不是在你身边？”  
蒋昭玮还在征求王俊凯的意见。  
王俊凯竟无声说了句：“不是。”  
手心里的小手剧烈晃了下，小丫头不满地抱怨道：“小舅舅！你把我的手都捏疼了！”  
王俊凯赶忙抱歉地蹲下身子，一把把她抱起来。后头堂姐就说：“小凯，她都快三岁了，也不轻了，搂着怪重的，你别惯她。免得她以后天天赖着我和她爸爸抱。”  
王俊凯托着小丫头屁股，宠溺说了句没关系。  
那头王源听着这边的嘈杂，只是确定了里头有王俊凯的声音。他身边总是热闹，不缺人陪。  
可等了半天，就只重新等到蒋昭玮的回应：“凯子挺忙的，手机号什么的，有时间再说吧。”  
王源被失落击中了，愣了一会儿，才吐出了句：“哦......”  
没再说什么，挂断了。  
王俊凯不是没听到这尖锐的忙音。  
蒋昭玮看他表面上还从容镇定地搂着小朋友。可从小和这闷葫芦一起长大，对他这种“能把自己憋死”的倔性子清楚得很，哪会错过他眸色里的余霾。  
“你丫这是闹哪出啊？欲擒故纵？之前包饺子都舍不得源弟弟的小手沾沾阳春水，现在一晾就舍得晾人一个月？”  
王俊凯觑了他眼。小丫头觉得小舅舅身上气压低了，害怕得搂紧他脖子。  
王俊凯过了好一会儿才说话。声音又低又沉：“我在心里说过不让他受伤的。我真废物，食言了。而他下巴上的伤，是终生的。我对不住他。”  
少年似是疲惫至极，抽出手揉了揉眉心。  
“他履行了他的承诺，我没有履行我的。所以没有资格见他。见到他，又该如何自处。”  
“可是我看他根本不在意……”  
“那是他笨。”  
那么笨，才替他挡球。那要是枪呢？他挡不挡？  
“是不是周阿姨和你说了什么难听的？”蒋昭玮只能想到这么个最惨的可能性。  
王俊凯眼神有些飘忽，抱着十几公斤的胳膊，沉甸甸，都快没了力气。  
“你见过母鸡护崽吗？”王俊凯佩服自己还能开出这种烂玩笑，“和那架势差不多的。”  
“他妈妈，是真的，各个方面，都能觉出，到底有多么，特别特别地，紧张他，宝贝他，宠他。”  
“他那性格就得是从一个有爱的家庭里养大的。”蒋昭玮还记得小孩乖乖认错时，那如火夏的笑容。  
“宁伯母要是也这样对你就好了。”他安慰地拍拍王俊凯的肩，“信我的，会的。”  
“别说哥们儿没提醒你，你的小源弟弟刚才在电话里的语气可是非常，非常失望哦。就像是被路过的洒水车劈头盖脸浇过来。不过小心水漫金山，把心里对你的那束小火苗浇熄了。”  
已经到了餐厅门口，王俊凯将小丫头轻轻放在地面，潇洒地一拉玻璃门。  
“随便吧。”蒋昭玮只听见空气里飘着一声。凉薄到让人心痛。

小丫头坐王俊凯腿上，吃得满嘴流油，手上也脏兮兮，将餐布都蹭花了。  
她抬头，对着脑袋顶上那张若有所思的俊脸说：“小舅舅你怎么不吃啊？”  
王俊凯行尸走肉般拿起筷子，随意拨了拨面前盘子里奶奶给夹的菜。最后，也就挑了几根黄瓜丝，酱都不蘸，只机械地塞到嘴巴里，味道嚼半天没出来。  
对面的堂姐忧心忡忡地看着弟弟这副奇怪样子，转头对奶奶说：“奶奶，您看，小凯，确实是比过年那几天瘦了太多。可怜我的苹果小脸儿讷，没多少肉，有棱有角的。好心带他来吃小时候最爱的烤鸭，他就这死样子。”  
奶奶便探过去问蒋昭玮：“小蒋啊，你看他是怎么个回事？竞赛搞砸了？精神差没胃口？”  
“嘿嘿，奶奶可别咒他。老班说这次学校里最有可能拿一等奖的就他啦，要是砸了，老班非扒了他皮不可。”  
不像是那么怕王竖良，蒋昭玮对着王俊凯奶奶就敢嬉皮笑脸。他瞅了眼王俊凯，看对方仍在走神，捂嘴说：“听说是得相思病了。”  
“去！你胡说什么。”堂姐柳眉一挑，嗔怪他在老人面前也没个正形，“我了解我这弟，榆木疙瘩十几年没开过窍，小时候赶他去和大院里的女娃娃玩他都不干。现在哪里会突然得什么相思病。”  
蒋昭玮神秘一笑，拿面皮儿卷了一大片鸭肉放嘴里，含含糊糊地说：“那可未必。”

蒋昭玮大抵知道王俊凯突如其来的情绪为哪般。回了家便给王源发了条短信。  
【我觉得你两个，都是别扭人。有什么话还是当面说比较好。我把四中地址发给你。他每天傍晚五点半准时会出校门去附近的馆子里吃晚饭。你就在校门口等，准会等得到的。我就不参合了，我妈会给我送饭。】  
王源接到这条短信的时候，在被窝里震得好一会儿没动弹。  
说实话，挂电话那会儿，他心里是很生气的。只因他没被王俊凯冷对过，所以那股气更化为铺天盖地的委屈，委屈到眼眶都红了。但是他觉得哭又特别的没理由，还没出息。  
这大概是后来魏小寻说的，和王俊凯在一起，他总像受气小媳妇。  
可他就是不争气，看着屏幕上一字一句，心底不断滚涌着一个个酸泡泡，像在悬崖底下的人，见了有绳子一样的东西就想拉住向上攀爬，如山顶有重新燃起的希望的火把。  
他回：【那好吧。等见了面，我要好好问问他。】  
因祸得福，倒让他意味知晓了四中和他所在的北城一中，是在一条公车线上的。只不过中间得坐九站路。这说明，平时要找王俊凯，不算太麻烦，他心情不止好了一点点。  
王源那天自己都顾不得去食堂，早早从班里跑下来，碰上班主任跟门神似地站在楼道门口。他谎称自己晚自习要用的练习册没带，要回家取一趟。  
班主任皱了皱眉，恐怕是不喜欢他畏畏缩缩的口吃，只训他怎么不把自己忘家里。让他快去快回。  
王源溜出校门时，像一只从笼子中解放的小黄鹂，飞过那一片散着油香的美食街，他肚子叫了，但叫得更大声的，是他心里喧嚣的兴奋。  
时隔很久，他又见到了王俊凯。  
王源看着那个从校门口走出的高挑少年，站在放学的人海里，像一条潮汐里的飞鱼。  
天空很蓝，抬头那颜色就像是一滴纯净的眼药水落在眼睛里。一根间隔一根的电线杆拉出黑压压的电线，像是儿时上钢琴课的琴谱。  
他没见过王俊凯穿校服的样子，简简单单蓝白两色的运动服式样，裤子熨得很平整，更显得腿直且长；外套袖子系了个结围着窄腰，上身只着自己的私服，是件古驰的斜纹衬衫，没打领带，一股子放荡不羁的劲。  
他正要张口喊他。脚刚伸出去半截儿，就僵在了原地。  
后面又出来几个人，其中两个是老熟人了，就是在他家看到的男孩子，然后，是一个女生。  
一根马尾辫高高扎起，在脑后跳跃。她从后面，恶作剧地，如一只蝴蝶飞到了王俊凯背上，搂了他几秒钟，松手下来，站在他身边。王俊凯懒懒看她一眼，却没避开，女生笑靥如花，其他人习以为常。  
他们就那样，一群人，说说笑笑，浩浩荡荡压过了马路，从头至尾，也没注意到角落里失魂落魄的他。  
王源就看着他们，渐渐消失在下一个拐角，不知道是去哪个馆子，他没那么关心了，他连多走一步的力气都没有。他在公车上是一路站过来的。  
王源只觉得他的心就像条扭曲的湿毛巾，生生拧出一地的血水，滴滴答答，黏稠惨痛。  
他彼时不知，何以生出这样强的妒忌和占有欲。明明他和王俊凯，不过是几面之缘的，有着那样浅薄不稳定关系的，兄弟。  
他叫他俊凯哥哥。  
到此刻，他顿悟：也会有很多人那样叫他。  
他陡然想起那一天，在他家听到过的那个姑娘的名字：徐灿灿。  
灵魂像被一列旧式火车哐哧哐当碾过，又慢又重。底下轨道间的风太猛，斩断了空气，他呼吸困难。

那晚，王源学习到凌晨。  
周女士进来送了两次东西。一次是满盘切好的猕猴桃片。一次是一杯热牛奶。  
她说她和爸爸熬不住，先睡了。  
王源这才放下笔，他不知道，他还有这么刻苦的时候。  
不刻苦是考不上四中的。里面再多关系户，它仍是百年名校。  
他拿出手机，发了一条短信给蒋昭玮。  
【徐灿灿，是王俊凯的女朋友吗？】  
那语气里的在意，比刚才吃的猕猴桃还酸。连王源自己都厌弃自己。  
都这个点，他没指望蒋昭玮会回。  
当他洗完澡从浴室出来后，手机上却显示了五个未接来电，全是蒋昭玮的。昭示了对方的急切。  
他小心翼翼回拨过去。  
“喂？小祖宗终于接了！”听声音，蒋昭玮除了急迫还有惊讶。  
“所以，她是他女朋友吗？”  
王源靠在枕头上，发梢还有点湿气，他看着浴室门上像云一样的水雾，再次问了遍。  
“不是！”蒋昭玮难得一见的认真。  
“我再说一次，不是。王俊凯没有女朋友。”  
过去没有，现在没有，将来也不会有。  
蒋昭玮这句话憋在了心里。王俊凯只喜欢男生，这个秘密，现在还不敢跟王源说。  
“哦，没什么。今天在校门口，我好像看到她了。”  
“你今天去了？”  
“嗯，不过临时有点事，没找成。”王源下意识隐瞒了离开的理由。  
“她和王俊凯之间的关系有些复杂。总之不是你想的那样。”  
王源眨了眨眼：“知道了，知道了，你这么紧张做什么。是不是，也不关我的事。我真的就随口一问。”  
骗子。他不禁在心里这样骂自己。不关他事？他现在把嘴巴咧到天上去干什么？四肢薄薄的肌肉隐隐在鼓动，抹着脸，抑制不住想在床上打滚的冲动。  
“那你记得再去找他。他最近心情不好，要是对你脾气臭，嘴巴坏，你也包容一点。”  
“他为什么心情不好？”还是忍不住关心。话说王源没见过王俊凯对自己坏，真难想象。  
“他物理竞赛砸了。”蒋昭玮也骗他，想起那天和王俊凯奶奶的对话，觉得这借口不错。  
他心情不好，是因为他自我惩罚不能见你啊。  
笨蛋。

挂了电话。  
王源只知道自己脖子上出了一层薄汗，打开了头顶的吊扇。仰躺着凝视昏黄的天花板以及这乱转的扇翼，他的头发被风扬开，他头晕眼花，心也花了。  
终归，那一晚六点，他是属于他们的。  
复杂关系，也是关系。  
他不愿意，在他想和王俊凯好好说话的时候，会有个女生熟稔自然地靠着王俊凯的手臂，快乐又好奇地让他把自己介绍给他们。炫耀似地挑明，他们是一个世界，而他的世界在他们之外。  
大概又过了一周，王源在手机上编辑了一个闹钟，是晚上的八点半。这是四中下晚自习的时间。  
他固害怕夜晚，害怕黑。可他想勇敢一次，出格一次。他愿意在车站等他。等到他来。  
第二天，晚上，七点二十，教室人都快走光了。魏小寻一边收拾书包，一边纳闷王源还在位子上不动。  
“修仙呢？”  
王源写着英语报纸上的作业，头都不抬，只说：“你先走就是，别管我。”  
“干嘛？背着我夜会小情郎？”  
王源佩服魏小寻天生的gay达，没说他夜会小情人就不错了。  
“没，去见个哥哥。”  
魏小寻啧了两声：“世风日下，都喜欢到处认哥哥了。”  
王源脸上一烫，不理他。  
公车上的空气有些混沌，王源被一群人挤到一个角落，他这身高，手要抓住最上面的那个吊环，有些累。  
这个钢铁做的“大房子”像只巨型的蜗牛，慢吞吞在每一站间走走停停，每停一下，最后一排都会剧烈震颤一下，然后尾部放出长长的汽响，吵得耳膜疼。  
可即便是这样，王源也想起了小时候周女士和爸爸带他去洛杉矶的Universal Studios Hollywood玩的变形金刚主题。里面的观光车也是摇摇晃晃的。  
他此时的心情与那时一样。总相信前方是宝藏。  
晚八点二十，无边的黑色像倒扣的荒原，重重的乌云是丛生的荆棘。星星是天空的疮口，早被藏了起来。铃声还有半刻才响，等着接孩子的人密密麻麻站了条街，却心照不宣地保持肃穆。四下壮阔，寂静，高峰期的车辆到此刻至少减了一半。  
王源捏着装小笼包的袋子，站在离四中校门百米远的公交站。  
这是他刚刚下车的车站。  
王俊凯要回家，必定会经过的车站。  
铃响，校门一开，像是放开了某种巢穴，鸟兽俱散。大批大批人头，涌动着，聚拢，又泄出。  
王源伸长了脖子往那边看。王俊凯不是丢在人堆里找不到的那种人。最先出来的那批，没他。百无聊赖。  
他瞥见女孩子挽着女孩子的手，逛着两边的饰品店。  
他注意到有人在卖关东煮的便利店门口排队。  
他观察那个坐在地下铁通道楼梯上弹着吉他的流浪歌手。  
他听见耳朵边流动的欢声笑语。  
离车站近了。  
离车站远了。  
笨重的公车停驻的汽响还是很大，车门开了无数次，又关了无数次；熟悉的，陌生的编号来了又去。  
王源脚站得有些麻了。王俊凯还没有出现。  
他抬手看了看腕子上的表，九点半。  
不知不觉，他就等了一个小时。  
所幸，校门口还有声音。还有人在陆陆续续出来。  
他隔着袋子摸了摸小笼包，凉透了。可是他真的饿。狼吞虎咽了好几个，好几次哽在喉咙里。咽下去后，肉馅里的冷油糊在胃中，又有点想吐。  
他觉得天空更黑了，也许是因为街灯在有规律地熄灭。他甚至想，是不是王俊凯在学校遇到了什么难事。需要进去找他吗？可是他不知道他是哪个班的，甚至不知道在几楼。  
他一个初中生，对于高中生的难题，于事无补。  
其实春天的夜风还挺大的。路边种着桃花树，月亮恰好从云层里钻出，似是埋在树下的一坛酒。  
他还不能开封来喝。  
他只是个十五岁的未成年人。  
连喝酒的念头都不能动。他蹲下来，抱住膝盖，脚跟子实在太酸了，腱部扯着疼。  
他从没站过这么久，此刻是真觉得辛苦，还带着一丝陈情殚竭的灰败。初时有希望的火把闪耀，引人以拾，因心有旷野，奋不顾身。只是火势太汹，燃烧一切，瞬间落幕，唯有黯淡至死。  
四周，是真的没什么声音了。人空车散，唯有寥寥几家宵夜摊在收拾桌上残羹冷炙。  
公车到站的频次也越来越稀疏。王源再看一次表，十点五十，竟已是末班车发车时间了。  
他站了起来，踉跄好几下。眼前是模糊的，王源想告诉自己，是被饿晕的，是蹲久了。但是眼睑湿漉漉的，又怪这阴天的风吹。可夜色明明静直，一动未动，如刻薄的观众。他心忽然很酸，将手里的袋子用力地往垃圾筒一掷，没扔准，掉落地上，包子到处滚。极高极远的天空，还是这样理智地看着，这狼藉的一片。  
他不能再等了，虽然事实证明，也许王俊凯早在晚自习之前就不在这了。  
王源望向四中，教学楼的建筑风格是欧式的。这个贵族学校的图书管可比大学，每一层大厅的长廊陈列着一张张宽大的橡木桌子，古典的阅读灯照濯其上，桌面光润如镜。两旁是厚重的落地书架，书本依次缜密排布。还有庄严的穹顶，高峭的窄窗，整个空间明黄、暗黄，象牙白的色调。简直是《哈利波特》的现实。  
王源忍不住想，王俊凯坐在里面是怎样的。是不是像穿上霍格沃茨校服的小王子，规矩又优雅，头发梳的一丝不苟，领口还要打上英绅的温莎结。抽一本感兴趣的译本，或者是原装的外文书，一看就是一下午。  
可还没在脑海里勾勒完他的姿态，远远的，那唯一亮的一楼阅读灯熄灭了，整个校园的光像最后的萤虫，飞走了。  
校门口又有稀稀散散推着单车出来的人。  
他拖着脚，赌着最后的气力，他与那影影绰绰的三两人逆行，擦身而过，心境却不一样。他们是解放，是归途；他是落魄，是挣扎。  
“叔叔，我想问一下，您知道一个叫王俊凯的人吗？”  
他敲了敲岗亭的窗，那保安把窗拉开，探出头来。  
上下打量了他，好像觉得他眼生，便答非所问。  
“侬是哪个啊？不是这里的学生吧。”  
问得也警惕。  
“我是他弟弟。”  
王源声音细如蚊呐，赢赢弱弱的样子降低了保安的防备。宽大的校服罩着男孩细瘦的身子，白白的手背抹了把额上的汗，有些些碎发被打湿成细细的卷。眼仁俏如沉沉的乌玉，比这条巷子还黑。  
都是瓜净的娃娃，是有那么丝神似。可能是表亲之类的。保安心想。  
“王俊凯我哪个不晓得。”保安也是南方口音，王源熟悉，不由亲切，“学生会主席，回回国旗下演讲那个。”  
王源欣喜，便问：“那你知道他这会儿出校门了吗？”又慌乱圆了一句：“他手机打不通。”  
保安一脸好笑：“他嘛，早走了哇。”  
“啊？”王源张大嘴，还有点茫然。  
“他五点多下了最后节课，就跟着一个高三女生一起出去了。不过这段时间他是经常地和这女生同进同出。可又坦荡荡，好像也不怕被人说。手里还有......”  
去医院的请假条。  
再不等保安说完什么，王源转身就跑，心又被捅了七八刀。  
他有些迷茫，这来回折腾的意义在哪。等回到车站，他累瘫喘气，反思今天晚上的自己傻逼透顶。  
该妥协了，他再不上下一辆车，就要在接近午夜的时段打车回去，这太不安全。他这会感到空前丧气与怨怼，他想打个电话给父母报声安。雪上加霜，手机偏就打不开了。  
黑屏。没电了。  
王源在原地急得跺脚，又冒了满头汗，挺翘的鼻尖上一点点水，或许是眼角渗出滑在上面的。来往几辆快车，轮胎摩擦地面让他心惶惶。  
背后有光，还有滴滴两声巨响。在他回头的时候，反射到他眼睛里，猛晃了他一下。  
那是辆摩托车，锃亮的黑漆，瓦数很大的探照灯。戴着安全帽的这人他熟。  
车经过他时，紧急刹车，长长“吱”了一声，才停住。少年手敲了敲摩托车手柄，靴子虚虚地蹬撑着地面。  
“这么晚了，你怎么一个人在这儿？”

王源必须要声明，他在心里较过劲，保证不哭的。可是，任何人，在这个时间点，问出这句话，他的眼泪刷地就下来了。  
越被关心，越由衷委屈。人真是一种矛盾的物种。  
范辉将另一个头盔丢给他，也没再问他，只让他上车。王源慢腾腾爬上了去，脚软得连踏板都踩不稳，自己都厌烦自己笨死，更加难受。  
范辉倒挺耐心，感受到了男孩柔软的躯体就贴在自己后背，传来融融的热。王源十只细瘦的指陷在他肩膀上，范辉的肩胛没多少肉，T恤下是硬硬的骨头。  
“抓紧。”范辉狠了句。  
“我抓紧了。”王源软糯糯地回。  
“那你好自为之。”范辉不跟他来回车轱辘，只握住了车把，打了火，车身突突突呼啸起来，速度一下子飙升上去，飞驰在夜风里。  
王源差点儿被这加速度掀飞出去，赶紧将手从少年肩上移开，改揽住了他的腰。总算领会范辉刚才让他“抓紧”的涵义。  
他的脸因着惯性贴在了范辉挺直的脊背上，前方的一切被挡得严严实实，没有狂风，没有路障，什么都没有。外婆总说，男孩子不可以这么娇气的。可是此时，他还是输给了泪意。头贴着范辉，仗着谁也发现不了，哭得没有一丝声音，只有身体小幅度缩动。  
可他忘了车窗如镜，映出了一张像被悲伤揉碎的脸。  
范辉没见过哭得这么惨，还不算太丑的人。心微跳了跳。

蒋昭玮是被楼下座机凄厉的声响从被窝里惊醒的。  
他没忘过多年前看《午夜凶铃》的童年阴影，下楼时拖鞋打着旋。  
“喂？”接起，睡眼惺忪，有气无力。  
“喂，小蒋啊，我是周阿姨啊。”那头声音迫切，“不知道源源有没有去你家玩啊。”  
“王源？”蒋昭玮一下清醒了不少，“没有。阿姨，是出了什么事吗？”  
“哦，是这样的......源源一般呢晚上八点就会到家的，可、可今天都11点了还找不见人......能问的老师同学都问了，也没有被留堂，或者去别人家写作业的情况。打了源源电话，呜，一直提示关机。现在全家人着急得快疯了，呜呜......想着再不回就报警。”周女士的声音里掺着哭腔，连不间断的完整表述都很困难。  
“阿姨，您先别着急。我再帮你电话给其他人问问。”  
挂了电话，蒋昭玮一刻也不停地，颤抖着手就去拨王俊凯的手机号。他知道王俊凯还在外面。  
有件事王俊凯让他帮忙瞒天过海，所以今天他才向宁夫人撒谎说王俊凯要来他家写作业并且留宿。他爸妈出差都不在家，只有个做饭的佣人。没人会拆穿。  
“喂？”对面的京腔一贯懒懒的，此时多了些长时间坐定，麻木的不耐烦。  
“凯子，出大事了！”  
“什么事啊。”王俊凯嫌蒋昭玮嚷得太大声，将听筒移得离耳朵稍微远了点。  
他此时正坐在医院妇科门诊的走廊长椅上，神情冷凝，就等着门里的医生叫坐他旁边这个女人的名字——徐灿灿。女人表情有些哀戚。听见电话这边的动静才变换了下坐姿看了过来。  
王俊凯和她对视了一下，又很快飞开了视线。  
“你的小源弟弟可能去学校找你了。”  
王俊凯本来之前悠闲地翘着二郎腿，这会儿直接坐起，声音重了几度：“怎么回事？”  
“哎呀，怪我不该瞒你。我本来想说上次篮球赛的事真算不得什么大事，就想让你俩重新亲近起来，跟他说可以直接来学校找你，没必要非得要手机号。”  
“谁让你自作主张？”王俊凯快气死了，发起火来直接把蒋昭玮吓愣了。  
吭吭巴巴接了句：“还、还、去了两次。”  
王俊凯强迫自己冷静下来，回想近半个月放学的时间自己都和徐灿灿在一起，知道王源都会看见什么，可偏不知道他小脑袋瓜会怎么想。  
终于忍不住又吼了对面一句：“你是猪脑子啊！”  
王俊凯愤怒时表情是可怕的。眼睛里像淌着火光，浓密的眉拧挑似剑，嘴角阴冷地垂着。徐灿灿从没见过这种情绪下的王俊凯，只是觉得介于少年和男人之间的他，连生气都很性感，那突硕的喉结因为骂人滚动得厉害。她猛盯着瞧，看呆了。  
王俊凯此刻所有心思都扑在了通话里，也顾不上她看不看：“先不说他找没找我了。现在他怎么样？”  
“周阿姨哭着打电话给我说联系不上。”  
王俊凯亮了下手机，看时间，十一点十分。第一次没低血糖还一阵天旋地转。  
这个点还找不着人。  
王俊凯心里发慌，慌到心一阵阵收紧。再坐不住了，站起身，披上外套就想走。  
徐灿灿急了，捉住了他的手。  
“凯，你去哪。这么晚你要留我一个人在这里？”  
“放开。”王俊凯躁得闭了下眼，薄唇轻启，语调涔森。他扯了一下袖子，这女人抓得牢，纹丝不动。  
“我让你放开。”语温明显骤降。  
“不放。我一个人在这里害怕。”徐灿灿眼圈红了。  
王俊凯最不喜欢和女人纠缠，直接使了蛮力甩开了手。徐灿灿被甩得头差点儿撞到墙壁，惊魂未定地捂了捂心口，最终也只能无奈地看着那人头也不回的背影。  
到底是何人何事，能让在一切面前云淡风轻的王俊凯，那么失态，连鞋带都跑散了。  
他对她，从始至终，都没有心。

“到家了，猪。”范辉熄了火，将车稳稳撑在路边。  
王源的脸还死死贴着他背，刚才濡湿的一大片都风干了一个轮回了。  
哭了就睡，没心没肺。  
王源似乎感召到前方有人的怨念，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。此时空气流通起来，范辉衣服上有汗味，咸味，他流的口水味，参杂一起，很难闻。  
他嫌弃地推离他，颤颤巍巍地从座上往下翻。范辉一边想骂他白眼儿狼，一边口嫌体正直地敷着他腰胯。  
王源腰很细很细，宛如一节嫩藕，隔着衣服还是一臂可环。范辉觉得真不公平，同样是出了汗，为什么王源身上却还是有着淡淡的甜香，趋近于一种牛乳味道。可能是睡懵了，这小孩到现在走路还走不了直线。东歪西扭，脚底打缠，手差点儿把他衣服拽破，嘴里发出幼稚的呜哼声，明明是耍赖，但特别嗲。  
“赶紧回家跟周阿姨报平安。”范辉催他松手，“你还想我背你回去不成？”  
他倒是想背，反正王源看着也就八十多斤的样子，这进小区的路真长，又黑又窄。他背着他，真愿意背很久。这等天真，此生只跟那个人有过一回。  
可是那个人不让他天真下去。  
王源这才慢慢理性回笼，收了掌劲，回头跟范辉道别：“谢谢送我回家。改日还你这大恩。”  
范辉站在院子口的落叶树下，秋冬时节的灿黄不见，芽间新绿，隐约还有小花点缀摇荡。  
他就这样一直看着王源离去的方向。  
他也说不清他为什么半天不走。直到王源进门，门里传出来闷闷的女性的嚎哭，有惊怕后的释放，也有绝望后的狂喜。门渐渐掩上了，再听不到什么。  
可范辉心满意足，觉得听不见的也温馨得不像话。他伸伸懒腰，狠吸了口花里馥郁芬芳。重新踩着踏板蹬上摩托车，他边扣好头盔的安全带，边想，总比冷漠的范家好上一百倍。

王俊凯坐着正疾驰去向四中的车，嘴里不停催促驾驶座上的人：快点、再开快点。司机佟舟是被家里的三少夺命连环call从被子里叫起来的。走时打扰了身旁的婆娘睡觉还被又打又骂，让他这死鬼这会儿出去就别再回来。  
苦不堪言，又对后面火急火燎的少爷敢怒不敢言，只能默默地踩着油门。  
中途，王俊凯接到了蒋昭玮说王源平安到家的电话。  
得知虚惊一场，他瘫着滑在后座的羊皮沙发上，对着车顶长抒一口气。  
佟舟在后视镜里瞧着少爷的表情很怪，一会儿笑一会儿叹气的，更觉得毛骨悚然。  
“佟舟，回去。”王俊凯抹了把脸，好不容易将眉心外放的情绪收敛回来，又恢复了不苟言笑。  
“啊？”佟舟一时没反应过来。  
“我说，送我回蒋昭玮家。今天晚上的事，不准和王家任何一个人说。”  
“哦、好好。”在首长家做事这么多年，学的最多的就是，事不关己便闭嘴。  
王俊凯按响蒋昭玮的门铃，这人早知道他很快回，就窝在沙发上等他。  
蒋昭玮开门后，果不其然看到王俊凯一脸风尘仆仆的倦怠。动手脱了大衣，挂在门廊墙壁的衣钩上。  
“哟，看你这眼窝深的哦，底下还乌青青的。整这么严重黑眼圈，一脸肾虚样。要不知道你是因为熬夜到现在，我还以为你拉着人徐姑娘上哪儿开房打过炮呢。”  
王俊凯因这荤话皱了眉，却连骂他的力气都没有。  
只张手，絮叨：“给我。”  
“给你？”蒋昭玮不懂。  
“王源手机号。”  
“嘻，不装淡定了。人家之前那样低三下四求你联系，你爱答不理，现在着急了？早干嘛去了。”  
“甭废话。”王俊凯烦躁不堪，却死死压住嗓子，哑着声音。又解了两粒扣子。  
蒋昭玮也不跟他贫了，打开手机发了条号码给他。  
“上去睡觉了，你自己忍受相思之苦吧。”打着呵欠，扶着楼梯，腾腾上楼。  
王俊凯一个人坐在客厅里，呆看着屏幕的淡淡微光。那十一位数的数字，像一串迷幻的漩涡在他脑子里打转，让他入了魇。  
他知道现在是几点，他记得周女士的话，可他就是很卑鄙，他睡不着，不敢睡，怕睡着就会在梦里看到王源疏远的冷漠的脸。他今天疯了一样，想立刻听见他声音。  
就这么拨了过去，果不其然，没有温糯慵懒，睡意盎然的回音，只有系统回复的机械女音。  
他匆忙挂了，跟那天去全聚德路上一样兵荒马乱。  
可他想留下什么，给自己一个出口，慌不择路，他向这个号码发了条短信。  
简简单单。  
【你好】。

王源第二天醒来头有点痛，还是昨天那夜风吹的。  
外面的天空隐亮，隐隐有了早市的喧声。他家既不比爷爷家四合院独辟幽径的大隐于市，也不似王俊凯家香山别墅的风情静好。周女士小资，喜欢购物，喜欢社交，就购置了一套商圈的平层公寓，生活过得车水马龙，可她喜欢繁忙的人际往来。  
想到王俊凯，又一阵心烦意乱。  
按开了手机。跳出一个未接来电。  
他看了眼，是个陌生号码。许是他没接，这号码还“贼心不死”，在短信箱里给他扔了条短信。  
“你好？”他跟着喃喃。  
又是什么怪人。  
真情实感，他气汹汹回了条：【我不好。】  
王俊凯此时正坐桌边喝着蒋昭玮家佣人煲的鲍鱼鸡丝粥。蒋大少不吃早餐，宁愿多睡二十分钟觉。他一个人坐饭厅里，仍是孤独疲倦。饭厅的墙壁通体深蓝，阴阴映出人影，他就空空一个躯壳，魂魄早就泊在杳无音讯的屏幕。  
突然，手机响了一下。勺子掉在碗里，粥溅到手背上，烫得他想落泪。  
可只看那可爱的话一眼，背后那人气呼呼的样子便跃然心间，他爽声笑了。  
【怎么不好了？谁惹你生气啦。】  
王俊凯明知故问，一肚子坏水。  
对面立刻回了一条。  
【我又不认识你。干嘛告诉你。】  
【不认识可以慢慢认识。我就想和你做个朋友。】  
王源此时坐马桶上，觉得对面这位陌生人很搞笑。  
【那你怎么发到我手机上的。我得知道你是不是骗子。】  
【我就找了几个我最喜欢的数字，随机组合排列的，谁知这么凑巧，你收到了，也算个缘分嘛。】  
王俊凯信口雌黄，打字的手像在键盘上跳舞。  
王源翻了个白眼，真是个说瞎话不打草稿的人才，这都能编得出来。多半是物业把他信息卖给哪个卖理财产品的。  
【所以，你还没说怎么不好呢。】那人穷追不懈。  
王源冷笑，看他不恶心死这个骗子。这个时候，一般人都在用早餐吧。  
【我不好，因为便秘，屎拉不出来，特别难受。跟你说也没用，你又不是润肠丸。】  
王源跷着小脚，咧着白花花的八颗牙齿，就等着这人拉黑他。  
要不是怕吓坏了这小东西，王俊凯一定会面不改色调戏他：拿哥哥的大肉棒给通通就好了。  
可他不能那么没皮没脸，他得维持在小孩面前的道貌岸然，于是“儒雅随和”地打出：【哦，那打扰了，祝早日康复。】  
另一边的王源正独自庆祝自己的胜利，正想着拉黑这人，对面像看穿了他般，心有灵犀飘来句：【别拉黑我。】  
还一连发了好多个哭泣的emoji，仿佛自己要是真做了这恶人，他就会肝肠寸断。  
害，我见犹怜啊。王源真恨自己心软，悻悻收回手，直接退出了聊天。  
不删就不删吧，就当一个网友，还可以免费逗来玩。  
真不知是谁逗谁。  
王源一直觉得自己性格是虎，不是魏小寻家乡话的虎，是真的老虎，领地意识极强，凶猛好战的食肉动物。或者再不济也是犬科吧，总有点攻击指数。  
他不知道他在王俊凯眼里就是个小奶狗。大狼狗在盯着小奶狗呢。  
王俊凯心满意足地放下手机，端着粥咕噜咕噜，即使凉了也觉得鲜甜美味。  
蒋昭玮头发油腻腻，顶在脑袋上像顶了个鸡窝。此时一边用睡衣的袖子擦着眼屎，一边飘到了王俊凯身边。  
“你这么高兴？中大奖了。”  
王俊凯仪态端庄地用纸擦了下嘴，将脏的碗拿到厨房的水池里去。  
“你一向这么庸俗。什么都能往钱上想。”  
“你！”蒋昭玮被他损得跳脚，又注意到桌子上的手机，王俊凯来来去去地收拾，也没有想遮掩的意思。  
他往屏幕上一瞟，粗略地看完了两人的打情骂俏，却只把目光放在最后一行。  
他皮笑肉不笑，终于找到了王俊凯什么痛处，反唇相讥：“王俊凯，你这个惯会在社交软件上撒娇的老流氓。好做作一男的！”  
王俊凯心情好，不与他计较。只是少年们喜欢上学路上你追我赶，猫鼠游戏。出门后，王俊凯一蹬踏板，飞骑着车，不给这傻逼追上他的一点活路。

王源一直想着该怎么报答范辉那天的帮忙。  
平静了一周的校园又不平静起来。这两天范辉的名字再次在学校沸沸扬扬。  
范辉在惹出“男友事件”后，时隔半年，又深陷校外打群架的丑闻。  
这段打人视频在校网里传得很快，王源在微机课上都能浏览到。封面刚好定格在范辉被人按在地上，鼻青脸肿的样子太惨烈，他按着鼠标的手指惊得一跳，不忍再看，便匆匆滑过。可那疑虑仍像只在低空盘旋的鹰，时不时俯冲下来，将他的心扯住。  
他问魏小寻，这位八卦爱好者，范辉这是跟哪个学校的人打起来。  
“四中。”魏小寻正低头在屉子里看视频，头都没偏一下。  
偶然听到，大骇，王俊凯的脸直接在他脑海里闪现，他摇摇头，想努力甩掉。  
“听说范副部长又亲自来了。这次是来求情的，一般有这种恶性事件，学校理应开除涉事人员。可范家面子太大了，校长真不敢不给，就说先停课，给个留校察看的处分，然后双方进行和解，写检讨书，保证不再犯。”  
“他是怎么惹上那帮高中生的？”王源想不通。  
魏小寻看看四周，降低了音量。  
“还是因为他那老相好呗。那四中的秦家裕把在酒吧打工的学霸给下药迷奸了。”  
“学霸说要报警，秦家裕还不是高干子弟一个，根本不怕。学霸走投无路，这时候又来想起范辉。”  
“要说这范辉也是牛逼，拿着板砖就到校门口去堵人了。可惜秦家裕早有防备，身边带了几个朋友，给他反杀了。秦家裕不傻，当然也不敢打残范辉，就专往脸上下狠手。”  
“这下还怎么和解，不共戴天啊。”王源面色发青，无法控制地咬着手指上的倒剪皮，身上不冷，可就是止不住的发抖。他觉得范辉太苦了，他和学霸都太苦了。  
魏小寻苦笑一下，讥诮道：“放心，你就指着看，四中那边都是一群什么人。人上人，总有办法的，而且绝对是私了。父母在官场上抬头不见低头见的，怎么可能为了个平头老百姓闹翻呢？学霸的事也许会无限期搁置，因为无关紧要。可两家和好却刻不容缓。碍于面子，无论是哪边都会强迫孩子先低头的。”  
这番话如此血淋淋又如此真实。 清醒的，亢奋的，王源竟隐约看到少年人最是憧憬过长大的世界，终于露出了残酷的触角。原来不过如此而已，疾寂人间，身不由己，徒劳无功。  
他不敢去想范辉此时的心情，但他知道他还没离开学校。  
王源找了他一圈，晚餐时间，终于在远离人群的教职工一楼，葡萄架子那儿找见他。  
范辉就这么恹恹地平躺在冰凉的砖石椅面，像一具尸体。王源想，当下的范辉大抵真希望自己变成一具尸体，可遗憾，血肉之躯，仍有颗跳动的心脏，有五感，有六觉。  
范辉听到声音，偏过头看他，眸色黯然，凄凄一笑。一笑，脸上那些长短不齐，或大或小的伤口拧在一起，格外狰狞。见又有鲜血渗出，王源刚想张口提醒他。  
就听他幽幽开口：“这个点你不去食堂打饭，来这儿干什么。”  
王源从口袋里摸出一包胶布，在手上扬了扬：“说了我这人有恩必报的。”  
范辉撇了撇嘴：“麻烦。”  
“好，那，不，不给你包了。”王源故意转身，作要走状。  
“太绝情了吧。”范辉吃这一套，声音低微下来，无比失落，“他过去都会给我包的。”  
不言而喻，这个他指的是谁。  
若时间是主人，缅怀昔时的范辉真像是被主人遗弃的一只狗。灵魂还那样脆弱，明明没掉水里，可就是要被溺死了。  
王源叹了口气，上前，触过范辉那张硬朗黝黑的脸，小心翼翼，对准每个破口，严密而柔缓地铺粘着每一块胶布。  
王源的呼吸喷在了范辉下巴上，范辉觉得那儿像长了一圈茸茸的毛，痒痒的。他一眨不眨盯着王源下颌骨一道浅浅的疤印看。深色的部分褪掉了，只留着粉粉的肉色，多像此刻流着暮云的玫瑰色的天空。  
王源不习惯他这么看他，就问：“疼、疼吗。”  
范辉苦笑：小结巴还是结巴。  
四周的建筑一片赤铁矿色，等太阳完全落了，黄昏会消逝，也将寂静深黯。整个世界就像只剩他们两个。头顶有怒放的星云，那架上的藤花就像天神放下的长梯。  
少年的心在燃烧，疼死也不足惜了。

“主席，他在这儿。”忽然而至的人声扰乱了平静。  
王源退开了几步，眼睛转向声音的来源。  
四五个人就站在学校的围栏外面，隔着一根根铁色的栏杆，齐齐看向这里。  
魏小寻的话果真没错。四中人的效率果然奇高。  
只是他没想到，会在这样的情境下，再次遇到王俊凯。  
真是睽违良久。  
可王俊凯的眼神分外陌生了。没有一丝情绪起伏，那眼睛又黑又凉，桃花瓣上一点墨玉。  
围栏外就是马路，各种灯光从铁杆的缝隙折射进来，背光而立，少年的五官轮廓在此中明明暗暗，莫名鬼魅。  
王源咽了下口水，没来由有些怕，手上还拿着未用完的胶布，飞快地藏在屁股后，倒退了几步。刚才因为和范辉靠太近而红润的脸，蓦然恢复成平日里少了几分血色的冷白。  
这人看自己像在看陌生人，而自己却还一门心思地关注他，未免显得太上赶着。不像话，王源咬咬唇，转而改瞧他身后。蒋昭玮，他熟。其他就再不认识了。  
王俊凯明确察觉，王源见到他时，那瞬间是有颤栗的热切，只是不知又换了什么心境，那热切像凉透的粥，一丝白气儿也没有了。他的心也被他的忽冷忽热弄得反复凝结升华。  
“秦家裕，别忘了你今天来的目的。”王俊凯皱眉看着王源，公事公办的口吻却是对着另一个人说。  
王源听到这名字，像听到了哪个仇人。捏紧了拳，刚才在王俊凯面前谨小慎微的怂样全没了。  
你那么愤慨做什么。王俊凯想，被打的又不是你。  
酸味一下涌到心窝。  
范辉隔着围栏也看到了秦家裕。他的状态比自己，真是一个天上一个地下。明明有颗禽兽一样的野心，做尽天理不容的事，还可以这么像人一样，衣冠楚楚，洗干净脸，就以为改头换面。  
他坐直身子，不愿让这帮人看了笑话。  
“主席，我们这进不去啊。”秦家裕为难。  
王俊凯知道叫这人来道歉绝不会心甘情愿，没揭穿他，只是向后退开几米，再猛地向前助跑。  
“凯子你这是？”蒋昭玮话音未落，王俊凯探身弹跳，两手扒上了围栏顶，臂肌稍微一用力，脚往边沿一蹬，便稳稳站在墙头，再轻巧一跃，又稳稳站在围栏里面。  
余下的人你看看我，我看看你，难以置信，四中学生会主席竟然带头翻学校院墙。  
蒋昭玮凑近他们几个，小声说了句：“他今天心情不好，缺乏耐心。”  
“为什么心情不好？”其他人好奇。  
“喏，看到范辉旁边那个漂亮男生了吗！”蒋昭玮飞快指了指王源，唯恐被发现，“说不定他就是以后的小嫂子了。”  
众人惊了：“不是徐灿灿？”  
“灿你个头。我是他兄弟，我还不知道什么道行的妖精才能让我这苦行僧一样的兄弟开窍？”蒋昭玮摸摸下巴，分析，“都见着小嫂子刚才是怎么帮范辉这货疗伤的吧，那叫一个温柔体贴。等于是当众给我凯哥戴绿帽啊，凯哥这会儿不想杀人才怪。”  
原来如此。所有人恍然大悟，心照不宣。  
秦家裕乖乖效仿王俊凯也翻了进来，看着范辉正襟危坐眼高于顶的样子，心生厌恶，但还是不得不低头说了句：“对不起。我不该动手。希望能得到你的原谅。造成的所有损失与伤害，秦家一律照价赔偿负责到底。”  
这念课文似的语调干巴巴到发硬，秦家裕脸色也难看，整个人像一棵地上被风化掉的糠咽菜。  
王源从没见过这样敷衍的道歉。这样荒谬，偏偏像一场戏，两人都是剧中人，还得赔着笑脸硬撑着演完，看客也不能先走，要看到最终皆大欢喜的结局。  
王源注意到范辉的肩膀在抖，一如那天坐他车后座的自己。他看不到范辉的表情，却能听到不平静的喘息。半晌，少年抬起头，眼睛里一片赤红，但没有眼泪，一滴都没有，只是咬着嘴唇，牙齿快要把表皮嗑破了。  
他死死压抑，用着气声，好半天逼出一句：“算了。”  
说完这句，他就觉得范辉的肩膀垮了，似被伤到了骨子里，又像是冥冥中背叛了什么，放弃了什么，丢掉了什么。那东西太重，抽走了它，就比釜底抽薪。范辉连走的背影，都让王源看见了一副纯粹的尸骸。  
初见时骄傲的范辉，阳光下的范辉，那个言笑晏晏说要罩着自己的范辉，远不是现在这个范辉。  
四中这边的人却满意了，互相击掌。遥遥之隔真泾渭分明，那边万念凋零，孑孑蹒跚；这边志得意满，弹冠相庆。  
王俊凯让其他人先翻出去。  
所有人心领神会，互视着暧昧一笑。王俊凯也不去管他们怎么猜。  
他只是不放心王源这个精神状态，得和他说说话。男孩在葡萄架下，一副也被抽了三魂六魄备受打击的表情。王俊凯等了许久，也不见他注意力重回自己身上，掌控欲破表的他终是不耐地用脚重重踢了下旁边的树。  
树动叶扬，王源才有了些神采。身子一缩，满是戒备。此时，四中所有人，在他面前都和反派一样面目可憎。  
王俊凯祟然地笑了下，眼睛里那股子邪气又漫了上来：“许久不见，人都不会叫了。”  
王源看着他，恍如隔世，只是觉得造化弄人。想见他的时候，屡次三番见不到；如今不想见他，他却以示熟稔，仿佛两个人熟稔到从来不曾分开过。  
热泪充盈眼眶。  
王俊凯反倒愣住了。  
王源在背后搅住自己的手指，有些尴尬自己的软弱总是不分时间场合。不能自制情绪的人是惹人讨厌的，他低下头，猛擦干眼泪，语无伦次地说：“我，我才，不叫。”  
王俊凯却笑了，现在这副在他面前少有的，不听话的，奶凶奶凶的样子，多像那天那条短信里的【我不好。】  
只是王源错过了少年这一瞬的温柔。  
复又抬起头时，只看见王俊凯那面无表情的冷脸。少年瘦了些许，骨相料峭，比从前更多了一些带有攻击性的明艳。  
王俊凯眯着眼睛时，睫毛格外纤长，此时夜色沉下来，就再看不清偶尔一闪而过的柔软。只是冷笑：“不光是小结巴，还是小哑巴。”  
在这一刻，王俊凯不顾一切丢掉终日抓心挠肝的，是自己害得王源落得如此的愧疚。只想着自己心里如此不好过，也不能便宜了这个罪魁祸首。  
王源心凉。瞧，这多像霸凌自己的那些人的用字。他再不发一言，就幽怨地看着王俊凯单薄颀长的身形，好像能把他看不自在似的。  
谁知这人脸皮厚，不知悔改，还继续管：“这个点了，不好好在食堂吃饭，跑这里来做什么。”  
王源上下瞟了他一眼，他这个点不也在外校乱晃吗，哪来的资格说教他。  
两人大眼瞪小眼，正僵着，还好教学楼那边的上晚自习的铃终于响了，拯救了王源。  
他踢踏了两条细细的小腿，想说句先走了，又别扭至极，揪着裤子上两道松紧带都快揪烂了。可是习惯所致，到了要离开王俊凯的时候，他总有种莫名的舍不得。王俊凯还是那样深深凝着他，风吹开他的刘海，月光像帮着打磨了一层英伦电影滤镜。五颜六色的霓虹散在他的头发里，王源恍然就看到了多年以后，进入成人社会的王俊凯，或许西装革履，或许长衣军帽，出了学生时代的院墙，在这条繁华街道，流水织云的香车长队里，找到自己那辆，坐进去，开入车流，混进四面八方的喇叭响。  
这只是初中与高中的距离。  
往后是高中与大学的距离。  
沉默许久，王源才回了王俊凯上一个问题。  
“不，不要，你管......”  
王俊凯凝着那跑开的身影，小小的白嫩嫩的腿肚子被四周的杂草磨着，擦红了一片。  
明明还那么娇嫩，像一朵石缝里努力生长的小花，他却说，不要他管。

今夜辗转反侧的不光是王源，还有王俊凯。  
他望着半天没动静的手机。  
鬼使神差，发过去了一句：【我今天很不开心。】  
王源收到这条短信时正躺在床上。黑暗里，荧光照亮他的脸，他想，真巧，同是天涯沦落人。  
【我今天也很不开心。】  
王俊凯心里一动：【那你先说说，你为什么不开心。】他心里虚，背后甚至还生出汗。难受地想，那因由一定是自己。  
王源握着手机愣了一下。为什么不开心呢。  
因为真的发生了好多不开心的事。  
可对面是个陌生人，还可能是对他有所图的奸商，真的有必要像朋友一样敞开心扉向他倾诉吗。他迟疑了。真心话是，他绝大部分的不开心，是因为他经过这几次无论是追逐后都碌碌无为，还是再相见千回百转，都悲哀地发现，香山别墅的一见钟情是梦，过年时的热闹温暖是梦，球场上的舍身相护是梦。现实是天山与沧州，王俊凯还是B市那个说着口热烈京腔拥趸成群的红三代大少爷，而他是个连腔调口音都格格不入，血液里流着南方烟雨的外乡人。  
人生若只如初见。  
人生只如初见。  
可是陌生人不会懂，也承接不了这样厚重的悲情。  
所以他只能说：【我有一个朋友，被人欺负了。那个欺负他的人，是被逼着来向他道歉的。他也很可怜，因为某些原因，也要被迫接受他的道歉。你说这个世界好不好笑，头一次见到这么痛苦的和解，所有罪恶隐藏在妥协之下，所有的正义没有被伸张，还要敲碎牙往肚子里吞，骗自己这人血真好喝。我要遇到这样的事，可能就觉得活着好累，还不如和对方鱼死网破来得轻松。】  
王源打了一大段话，不知道对方会不会觉得烦。可不是他偏生先来招惹他的吗，所以有苦水就往外倒咯。  
王俊凯看完，五味杂陈。慧极必伤，十四五岁，要面对这样复杂的世界，他如何不为他感到抱歉。可同时，情绪极速地滑坡崩溃，失望的毒液在体内漫延，他以为他会是他烦恼的那个理由。可是没想到，在他为今天在男孩面前表现不佳而久久苦恼后悔时，他的男孩，在为另一个人伤心。  
是不是有什么自己不知道的事在他们之间发生过了。  
是不是有什么东西在脱轨了。  
他站在厨房里，看着壶里烧开的滚烫的水。  
两手撑住了料理台，身子向前倾，黑夜里的玻璃就是一面镜子，照出了他艳丽怨毒的脸，波云诡谲的眼睛。  
宁秋棠从卧房里出来，因为口渴想来厨房喝杯水。  
结果就冷不丁见到窗户前黑漆漆一个人影，被吓了一哆嗦。  
王俊凯敏锐地回了下身，轻唤：“妈。”  
宁秋棠恼怒地拍开灯，见是儿子，怪道：“怎么一个人站这里，也不开灯，真要吓死人啊。”  
王俊凯被光线刺了眼睛，抬手捂着，没答。  
许久没认真观察，宁秋棠确定，这孩子又长高了。只是此时睡衣下全身的肌肉隆起绷紧，像头在草原上蓄势待发的豹子。她搞不懂他大半夜不睡觉在这盯着烧水壶是在玩什么行为艺术，一看儿子脸上的阴寒，更加惊愕。  
那是多么浓郁的戾气，如乌云盖顶，大军压境，眉心结成了个川字，额头有了几许抬头细纹。这份戾气，在七年前她和王忠陆吵架吵最凶，商量要离婚时第一次出现，可那是他十岁。  
如今更是令人生畏。十六七岁的年纪，已像个男人了。  
以前一直听左邻右舍亲朋好友说她儿子长得帅，她都只当是恭维，左耳入右耳出。  
如今，她是真的正视，她儿子，是个可以将女人玩弄于鼓掌间的人物。  
她不由得仔细思考，在饭桌上，老爷子说起的，那个关于儿媳妇的话题。  
“在这想什么呢。你堂姐也跟我说你老爱一个人呆着。上次物理竞赛出分儿那么高，也不像是学习上的问题。老实跟我讲，是不是看上哪家的姑娘了？”  
“没什么。“王俊凯摇摇头，淡淡地说了句。转身出去了，留下看不透的宁秋棠一头雾水。  
王源看着手机上陌生人留的最后一句话：【本来我们的生命里就有很多无可奈何。如果年纪还小，最好不要想这么复杂的事。世界上更多的人是求而不得，一无所获；若能牺牲自己的一部分却还能换来什么，已经是非常幸运的了。】  
原来如此。  
学霸失去一切，还换不来公平正义；而范辉牺牲了自己的爱情与自尊，却还是能换来家里人的仕途顺利。他和学霸比，自然是幸运的。  
我喜欢你，你不喜欢我，这是求而不得。我知道你不喜欢我，我还喜欢你，能让自己开心，也算有所获。  
王源失神地想，这个陌生人，也许天涯，也许比邻，却可以这样契合而聪明地点出他此时正在烦恼的答案，就像是在他过得一塌糊涂的生活里摆了架摄像头，做个一睹全貌的窥探者，像水星环绕着太阳，知道他来去的轨迹。  
当初那句漏洞百出的谎话里，也许就那句“缘分”是真的。  
只是他仍有怔忡的失落。通过一段时间这种见不到面的接触，他也能发现陌生人肯定是个幽默爱搞怪的人。平时都会发一些冷笑话或者带点颜色的段子哄他开心，没有多少负面情绪，精力异常充沛。深夜，他学习结束，问候陌生人在做什么，陌生人说他也才完成工作。  
所以王源猜，他们俩一天的时间表一定非常类似，任务充实，作息却很规律。他们还出乎意料的投机，从音乐、戏剧，聊到运动、旅行，爱好有太多重叠，三观、追求共通，世另我一样的神交。直到聊到手机没电，直到入眠。  
可今天，陌生人发完这么一小段话，消失得毫无预兆。他满腹想倾诉的热情似轮渡，对方迅疾的冷落是深海。海倾船覆，水没其顶。  
早已忘了当初上船前，海滩上所有的欢声笑语，如那浪花，齐踝而过。  
看来，人果然是无法持续地，不厌其烦地，接受另一个人长篇大论地抱怨琐碎而俗气的生活。  
他动手，修改了陌生人号码的备注。  
缓缓打下另两个字：朋友。

初夏，蝉鸣叫得绵长，树木翠绿葱茏，B市路上来来去去的行人仍戴着口罩，之前防沙尘，现在还防柳絮。  
一个好消息，那件事情得以圆满解决，范辉可以回来正常上课了。  
他小团体里的男男女女都为他高兴，便吵着又要组一个局庆祝范少王者归来。  
就像之前王源被拉去的所有聚会，这次的也设在一个KTV里。  
范辉很喜欢唱歌，而且爱唱老歌。可他五音不全，却泪腺丰富，自己能把自己唱哭。  
他朋友就和王源开玩笑，说他是把自己感动哭，我们这些人是被他难听哭。  
王源其实也爱唱歌，他的偶像是林俊杰，基本上只要是他的歌都会唱。在渝城的时候没唱给过别人听，只是自娱自乐在外婆面前表演。外婆说很好听，他不信。就好比外婆说他小时候是个小帅哥，可见到他的大人都爱笑他是小胖墩。  
外婆总归都是说他好话的。  
所以第一次点歌时，王源异常紧张，唱的时候错了好几拍，词也是一个字一个字往外咬，下颌特别吃力。  
可是一曲唱罢，刚才还在沙发上嬉笑打闹拱作一团的疯子们彻底安静下来。  
漫长的安静过后，掌声雷动。  
范辉惊喜地握住王源肩膀，前后摇晃，差点儿给他晃出脑震荡，他大叫：“王源，想不到你这么会唱。简直可以出道去做歌手了。”  
旁边粘着蜘蛛腿儿睫毛的女孩手指夹了根细烟，深吸一口，吐出直直的烟圈：“是真的。他声音柔，音域广，高音的时候，我还误以为是哪个女星在唱，就像80年代邓丽君那种。”  
又有个男生上来凑热闹，搡了把范辉的背：“要说王源像女明星啊，我倒觉得他长得有点像张曼玉。尤其是不笑的时候，特别清纯玉女。”  
范辉盯着王源看，还故意凑近嗅了嗅：“你这么一说，确实像。这算什么？渝城张曼玉？”  
王源被他们闹得红了脸，有些生气，摆着手推拒：“可别胡说了，我不像女的。”  
男生们笑得拍桌：“恼起来更像。”

此时桌子上堆满了这群疯子们点的冰啤酒。  
范辉一边听有个哥们儿拿着话筒在那嚎《朋友的酒》，一边拉开易拉罐的拉环。  
哧地一声，金澄澄的酒液被气冲了出来，同样溢满整个杯壁的还有大团大团白色的啤酒泡。  
王源看得目瞪口呆，他按住了范辉手腕：“我们还是初中生，不能喝酒。”  
范辉一副嫌他少见多怪的表情：“那你怎么不说没查你身份证就让你进来呢？这房是我表哥帮着开的，点的烟酒自然算在他头上，你担心什么。”  
“那、那......那也不行，对、对，身体......不好。”  
“你不让我喝？”范辉眯起眸子，两手往后撑在沙发垫上，故意对他抛了个媚眼，“你是我老婆呀？管这么多？”  
王源想说才不是，差点就甩手走开，闷闷想，作为朋友关心他不是很正常。  
“那你陪我唱首《珊瑚海》好不好？”范辉抓着他袖子摇了摇，“陪我唱我就不喝。”  
王源本来想骂他：身体是你自己的，你喝死拉倒，还敢拿来做交换条件，不要脸。  
可是今天这场就是为了给范辉接风的局，不想扫了他兴，闹得所有人不愉快，也就同意了。  
走廊的另一端，王俊凯正要往一间屋子走。  
门忽然从里面推开。徐灿灿穿了件白色的抹胸小礼裙，正小心翼翼挡着胸口，闻到一股熟悉的海洋香水，抬眼，看了来人，有些惊喜：“凯？你不是说你不来吗。”  
王俊凯第一秒眼里闪过一丝厌烦，但很快就隐去了。淡淡回了句：“今天家里来客人打牌，觉得吵，就过来透口气。”  
蒋昭玮听见门口有熟悉的说话声音，急急忙忙拉起一只手，牵到了王俊凯面前。  
“哥们儿还是来了。来，给你介绍一下，这是从S市回来这边探亲的我的青梅竹马，赵嫣。”  
王俊凯打量了眼，这赵嫣妆容浅淡，看着小家碧玉。可穿得起香奈儿新季套裙的姑娘，想必也不是什么“小家”的姑娘。  
王俊凯不擅长与女人打交道，可蒋昭玮的面子还是要给。今天这个局就是他为了赵嫣组的，说她是他从幼儿园一路同桌到初一的女神。后来由于父母换工作，赵嫣就随家人搬去了S市。听说女孩以后上大学还要申请去加拿大，想见上一面更难上加难。  
“王俊凯。幸会。”王俊凯伸出手，表示礼貌。  
赵嫣皮薄，这么近的距离盯着这么帅的男人多看两眼都会脸红，手短暂地握了一下就收回去了。  
所幸王俊凯不介意，可能也没有想多接触的意思。  
蒋昭玮还在聒噪地寒暄，徐灿灿见自己被忽略了个彻底，刚好隔着几间屋子传出来一阵很大声的对唱，便讪讪地找了个话题。  
“诶，这首歌好熟啊。”  
赵嫣听了一会儿，小声说：“是《珊瑚海》。”  
“哦，对，《珊瑚海》，好老的歌了。”徐灿灿向赵嫣竖了个大拇指赞扬她记性好。  
“真好听啊。”赵嫣由衷感叹，“女生的声音好特别，清凉，柔和，甜美，却不腻。”  
此时此刻，两个女生都陶醉其中，只有蒋昭玮心里咯噔一下，血凉了半截。看了眼王俊凯，果然脸黑到极点。  
他和王俊凯都听得出来，这是谁的声音，实在是太有辨识度了，不知道不行。  
而且男生的声音大抵也猜得出。  
“男：转身离开  
女：你有话说不出来  
合：海鸟跟鱼相爱  
只是一场意外  
合：我们的爱  
差异一直存在  
女：回不来  
男：风中尘埃  
合：等待竟累积成伤害  
......”  
赵嫣不知不觉跟着唱，小脸上涌着层羡慕，“好忧伤又好浪漫的歌词。愿意在一起唱的人，应该彼此蛮有感觉吧。”  
乖乖，蒋昭玮现在直想把她小嘴捂上。心想，你可别再火上浇油了，你看不出你旁边就有堆干柴快要爆炸了吗。  
他只能拼命分散一下王俊凯的注意力，于是嬉皮笑脸凑到赵嫣跟前：“那宝贝我和你唱啊。”  
徐灿灿被肉麻得起了层鸡皮疙瘩，捂着脖子做呕吐状：“蒋昭玮，你好好说话行不行，可别把人家赵嫣骚回S市了。”  
赵嫣咯咯笑，又偷瞄了眼一言不发的王俊凯，男人冷峻的脸在光影重重里神似刀削斧凿，便大着胆子跟他搭讪：“王俊凯，你怎么连听歌也板着张脸。是不是正在脑海里搜索，谁是可以和你一起唱这首歌的对象？”  
徐灿灿一脸期待他的回答。  
王俊凯闻到女人离他越近就越重的香水味，不动声色地向后移了几步。随意一转头就看到走廊尽头有个偷偷摸摸的小身影往卫生间里钻。  
“不好意思，我去一下洗手间。”王俊凯直觉要跟上去，顾不上多少礼数，直接撇开了两双女人的卡姿兰大眼睛，抬脚离去。  
看着那走路生风的高大背影，两个女人都有多多少少的失落。蒋昭玮自然也瞥见了那个影子，知道王俊凯什么德性，为了保护两位女士的眼睛就把她们拉回了包间。

王源站在洗手台前，哗啦啦用自来水漱口。  
他简直要被范辉气死了。之前说好了，唱了歌就不喝酒。自己当完成拯救他肝的任务，唱得满头大汗，刚坐在沙发上没一会儿，这人就扑过来，手拿着杯子，恶作剧地捏着他鼻子往他嘴里灌了好几口。  
啤酒度数虽然不高，但对于不会喝酒的人真的不好喝，又涩又苦，给他难受得鼻涕眼泪直流。  
他跳起来就要捶范辉，谁知这贱人歪理一套一套的：“我说的是我唱了歌，就不喝。但没说不让你喝呀。男人嘛，不破不立，早点学着喝酒，不是坏处。”  
酒味余在嘴里真不好闻，以至于他现在到这里来清理。  
关上水龙头，甩了甩手，一转身，王源就呆在原地。  
卫生间门口，那个慵懒地靠着一边墙壁，直勾勾看着他的少年不是王俊凯又是谁。  
KTV很暗，只有绚丽的七彩魔球灯轮转着不停扫过上下左右的墙面。墙面亮着幽蓝色的金属光泽，这装修，让人仿佛置身在了某个时空隧道里，整个长廊的星空，有光影沉浮，一帧帧爬过少年的脸，是迷幻，是奢靡，是花花世界。  
“你，你要，上卫生间吗。”王源受不了对面这种太危险的视线，就像一头恶狼看着一只肥美的羊。只能不自然地把水往裤子上抹了抹，没话找话。  
“让、让给、给，你。”他往旁边让开很大片可以通过的地方。  
这一句话，又像回到了初遇那天，因缘都是借让厕所，只不过身份倒置。  
王俊凯再无法忍耐，三步并走冲到人身边，扯着王源的手就将他狠狠按在了卫生间的门上。  
王源还没搞明白他想做什么，也来不及躲开。少年就揽紧他的腰，鼻尖擦过他的领口。  
“你喝酒了？”王俊凯神情有些严厉。  
“没、没，”王源扑腾着手努力表达着否定，可是王俊凯两只手掌扣得他不得动弹，怀抱牢不可破，掌心的热度透过衣服直接传到了他的手腕，那腕上的筋络就像细密的火线，瞬间引燃了全身。他脸都憋红了，又怕表达不清楚被王俊凯误解他是坏小孩，又多添了句，“是范辉......”  
他想说是范辉逼他喝的。  
可还没说完，王俊凯严厉的神情彻底化作凌厉，阴鸷的眸子闪着疯狂的电光。  
“你和他在一起了？”  
“啊？”王源实在不知道怎么从范辉逼他喝酒，又一下大转弯跳到这种话题。  
没有否认。王俊凯眼睛里的温度也全然消失了。  
他再没有什么会撕破脸的顾忌，反正王源不也是个同性恋吗，只不过对象不是自己罢了。  
他掐住了王源下巴，王源吃痛地哀叫了一下，拍着他胳膊想让他放手，他这里还戴着矫正器。  
“他送你回家，你给他贴胶布，你和他一起唱情歌，你们还做了什么？是不是还接吻？”  
“没、没，没有。”王源就要被他的粗暴弄哭了，脚尖往他腿上踢，可这王俊凯就好像铁做的，不会痛，怎么踹也不松开，“就是没有嘛。”  
少见的，能顺畅说完整一句，因为真是太冤枉了。  
撒谎。王俊凯气闷。说自己没喝酒，又说范辉喝了，那现在他满嘴满身的酒味从哪里来的？  
还不是男人拿嘴渡的。  
他就着抱住王源腰的力道，直接把人拉近，头就俯了下去。王源还在委屈巴巴折腾着呼嚎，嘴没闭紧，突然就有另外两片，某种又软又潮湿的东西贴了上来。  
直到那两片动起来，狠狠吸住自己的下唇肉，啾吧了一声，王源才反应过来，那是王俊凯的嘴唇。  
来不及推开，王俊凯探得更深，几乎是如天鹅交颈缠绵。还没适应深吻，少年又狡猾地把舌头伸了进来。那滑热的舌像某类无脊椎动物，在他的口腔横行嚅动，刮动着每一处软肉，黏膜，甚至是牙齿。唾液一刻不停地传递着，没有多少恶心，王源只是感觉缺氧，下一刻就要呼吸不上来。少年的嘴唇里有薄荷的辛香，像小时候吃的曼妥思，想念极了。  
某个房间里突然走出个人，惊讶地看到黑黢黢的角落，浮光掠影，一对少年人像是两根刚被划燃的火柴，带着青春期特有的糜烂热情，相拥潮吻。高个子的那个将小个子的按在门板上，似是怕被旁人亵渎了去，长款的黑色工装外套将身下人罩得严严实实，一点点皮肤也没有外露。从她这个角度只能看见高个子剃得干净利落的后脖茬儿，与他深蓝的发梢。她羞于再看，跺着高跟鞋，一阵风似地跑远了。  
王俊凯的手渐渐松开了禁锢王源的力气，只是情不自禁在他稚嫩的身躯上逡巡。忽然两个拇指，若有似无地，顶到了他薄薄衬衫下，不自觉翘起的乳头。  
王源嘶了一声，小腹猛地升起某种欲望，身心如焚。他的剧烈反应让他的牙关差点儿咬伤王俊凯。  
王俊凯退开了，唇与唇分离时还有水渍摩挲的黏腻。  
少年眼睛赤了一片，像潮汐退去的金红色的海，里面有说不清道不明的来自深处的漩涡，快要将他吸入。  
就是用这种不明的眼神看他。  
王源只听见王俊凯，喘着气时，低哑问他：  
“他有像我这样，亲过你吗？”


End file.
